A Little Miracle
by bookworm125
Summary: Started out with Meredith and Derek finding out they were pregnant. Now follows their life with their child. Inspired by the scene where they are in the elevator in the musical episode. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I was rewatching the musical episode. The scene with Derek and Meredith in the elevator and she was crying. I thought they finally deserved a baby. Hopefully the writers will get around to that in the actual show soon. But until then I decided to go ahead and write my own version. SO enjoy and tell me what you think!  
>Don't own Grey's Anatomy!<strong>

"DEREK!" Meredith yelled from the bathroom upstairs, "DEREK! DEREK! DEREK!" Derek had been in the kitchen making breakfast when Meredith had started screaming. He dropped the pan on the stove and ran up the stairs as fast as could, worried that Meredith was hurt. He burst into the bathroom. Meredith was standing in the middle of the floor, holding three different pregnancy tests, with quite a few more surrounding her on the counters and floor.

"What is this?" he asked, confused. She thrust one of the tests into is hands,

"Look! Look at what it says!" Derek looked and saw a little pink plus sign on the screen; he smiled a little and looked up at Meredith. "They all say that," she said while nodding. Derek's little smile broke out into a grin.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice full of hope and happiness.

"We're pregnant." Meredith said as Derek pulled her into a hug and held her close. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Derek pulled back.

"How did this happen?" he asked. He was thrilled that twenty pregnancy tests told them that in nine months they would have a baby, but he knew that the chance of them ever conceiving was low.

"I don't know. I don't know. But I don't think we should question it. We don't want to jinx the baby. We need to set up an appointment with the doctor. We have to make sure that this baby will be perfect." Derek agreed and started to walk out of the room, but turned around and walked back toward Meredith. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately,

"We're going to have a baby." They kissed once more then Derek went to finish breakfast and Meredith called the doctor.

The appointment was set for the next week and they were both very nervous about it. They had already decided not to tell anyone until after Meredith got through the first trimester, when she would have less chance of losing the baby. They anxiously went through their week and were greatly relieved when Tuesday came around. They made their way to the doctor's office and signed in. They followed the doctor back to an exam room,

"So Meredith, you told me that you think you are pregnant?" she asked as they each sat down.

"Yeah. I took like twenty pregnancy tests the other morning. They were all positive. Well except for two, but I threw those out."

"Alright, well I'll draw some blood and run the tests and we should know by Thursday if you are pregnant or not." They went through the process of drawing blood and then left the office, slightly disappointed that they wouldn't know right away. They went out to lunch then back to the hospital.

The next two days passed much as the last week had. Derek and Meredith were nervous and on edge the whole time. Finally Thursday came and they were back in the waiting room at the doctor's office. The nurse called them back and they were sitting in the exam room when the doctor walked in with a smile on her face,

"Well Meredith, you are indeed pregnant." She paused a moment, letting Meredith and Derek absorb the news.

"Really?" Meredith asked. The doctor nodded. Meredith turned to Derek,

"We're pregnant!" she hugged Derek who put a hand on her stomach. Meredith looked up at Derek and saw tears in his eyes, "We're going to have a baby."

"This is amazing," Derek said, still slightly in shock. The doctor chose this moment to interrupt,

"We can go ahead and do an ultrasound. It might be too early to see much, but we will probably be able to see the fetus." Derek and Meredith agreed quickly and the doctor set up the machine. Meredith lay back on the table with her shirt up while Derek stood next to her and held her hand. After moving the want around for a moment the doctor stopped in one spot, "Alright, there it is. That's your baby." She pointed out the small spot on the screen that would soon grow into a tiny human.

Meredith and Derek just stared at the screen, mesmerized. After trying for months and months they finally had a baby. Both of them had tears in their eyes as the doctor started talking again,

"Now I want to keep a close eye on you to make sure that the baby is growing correctly and that you are ok. So I want to do bi-weekly visits for the first trimester and then we will see where we can go from there. Sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect." Meredith said. She would go to the doctors every day if it meant that she got a healthy baby.

"Congratulations you guys. I'm happy for you," she said genuinely, before leaving the room. Once again Derek and Meredith embraced in a hug, celebrating their child.

After three months of doctors visits every two weeks Meredith was finally in her second trimester. She had endured mild morning sickness and some low blood pressure, but the doctor assured them that they had nothing to worry about so far. The baby was developing perfectly and seemed to be completely healthy. They had finally decided to tell all of their friends and family this week.

"So how should we tell everyone?" Meredith asked Derek as they lay in bed one morning before they got up.

"Well I was thinking about it. You should probably tell Lexi and Christina first, since they are your sister and best friend. I can tell Mark first. And then we can tell everyone else at the same time. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Can we tell them today?" she asked hopefully, wanting to share their happy news.

"Whenever you want to."

"Today then," she said, giving him a kiss right before she had to jump out of bed to run to the toilet. Derek followed, holding her hair and rubbing her back as she wretched into the toilet.

"I guess baby doesn't like mommy and daddy kissing." Derek said jokingly.

"Well baby better get used to it. I don't want to throw up every time I kiss you." They continued getting ready for their day and made their way to the hospital. After working for a few hours Meredith finally managed to pull Christina into an empty room.

"What are you doing?" Christina asked, confused, as Meredith pulled her into the empty room. Meredith smiled widely, "Ok, you're kind of scaring me Mer. What's going on?"

"Are you ready to be a godmother?" Meredith asked, letting Christina make the connection herself. After a few seconds Christina's face lit up,

"No way! Really? You're pregnant!" Meredith nodded happily, "Oh my god! That's amazing Meredith! Congratulations!" In a very unChristina like fashion she pulled Meredith into a hug.

"Whoa, we're hugging?" Meredith asked laughingly, a little surprised by the gesture.

"Yeah we're hugging! You're pregnant!"

"I know!"

"Who else knows?" Christina demanded.

"Just Derek. Well, he might have told Mark already. But no one else. I had to tell you first."

"Good. How far along are you?"

"Just entered my second trimester."

"And the baby is healthy?"

"So far so good."

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet."

"Are you going to find out?"

"Maybe?" Meredith said questioningly, "We aren't really sure."

"Well what does it matter, as long as you have a baby right?"

"Exactly!" Once again Christina hugged Meredith,

"Congratulations. You deserve it." She said sincerely.

Meanwhile Derek was sitting in an OR gallery with Mark. They hadn't been able to spend much time together recently since Mark had been busy with his own child. Today they were both on call but oddly had nothing to do. So they sat in the OR of some random surgery catching up.

"Meredith's pregnant," Derek said spontaneously, interrupting whatever Mark had been saying. Mark stopped talking,

"What?" he asked, wondering if he had heard his friend right.

"Meredith's pregnant," Derek repeated.

"Wow. Congratulations Derek! I know how hard you guys have been trying. How far along is she?"

"Four months. And so far the baby and Meredith are both healthy."

"That's great Derek. Congratulations. Now Lanie can have a friend to play with." He said, talking about his daughter.

"They'll be best friends." Derek said as he begun to think about his unborn child's future.

Now that both Christina and Mark had been told Meredith needed to tell Lexie. After looking for a few minutes she finally found Lexie in the cafeteria eating with Avery. "Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked, motioning to the hallway.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything ok?" Lexie asked as she followed Meredith into the hallway. Meredith led her away from any people that may be listening in. "What's wrong?" Lexie asked, getting worried.

"Nothing's wrong. Especially since you are going to be an aunt." Lexie gasped.

"NO WAY!" she squealed loudly as she started to jump up and down. "This is so exciting! Oh my god! This is awesome!" she suddenly pulled Meredith into a hug. "I'm going to be the best Aunt ever! Your kid is going to be so spoiled. Do you know if it's a boy or girl? It's a girl, isn't it? It is, I can feel it. Oh, I am totally going to spoil her so much." Meredith laughed as Lexie started to ramble on about being an Aunt.

"Ok, time to calm down," Meredith said, holding onto Lexies shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited! Aren't you excited?"

"More than you know." After another round of squealing and rambling Meredith finally left Lexie, who promised not to tell, and found Derek in his office.

"How'd it go?" he asked her, pulling her into his arms.

"Amazingly. How about you?"

"Same. Our kid is going to be well loved."

"And very spoiled." She said, thinking of Lexie. They made their way home for the night and got into bed, before lying next to Meredith, Derek lifted her shirt and pressed his lips to her stomach,

"Good night sweet baby. We love you." He said quietly. Meredith smiled as Derek climbed up the bed and wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep with one of Derek's hands resting protectively on Meredith's stomach.

**Alright, so what did you think? I would LOVE reviews for this! Especially because I might continue it. It depends on how much everyone likes it and if I get enough reviews asking me to continue. If I continue it I would probably quickly go through a lot of the pregnancy and everyone's reactions, and then if you guys want, the life of everyone after the baby is born. So tell me what you think so I know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm soo glad that you all like it so much! I am definitely going to continue. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but I will just go with it for as long as my ideas hold out. A lot of people were saying that they think Meredith and Derek need some happiness and I totally agree, so a lot of this story is just going to be happy baby stuff. If you have anything you would like to happen just let me know and I will see what I can do. I'm open to all suggestions.  
>Should the baby be a boy or a girl? And I need a name for the baby. Let me know your ideas!<br>I don't own Grey's Anatomy!**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! I came across a story yesterday where someone had taken part of my first chapter and tried to pass it off as their own. I would just like to ask that in the future no one copy my stories! This is my work, and I am very proud of it, and I do NOT appreciate someone copying it word for word and calling it their own. That is called plagiarism and plagiarism is ILLEGAL! So please, do not steal my work or anyone else's. Thank you.**

Derek woke up the next morning to Meredith sprinting out of bed and into the bathroom. Derek followed,

"I thought your morning sickness had passed," he said as he held her hair back. Meredith turned and glared at him,

"Obviously not," she snapped before turning her head back into the toilet, throwing up again. About ten minutes later they were down stairs, Meredith eating a plain piece of toast slowly, still looking a little pale.

"Are you sure you're ok to go into work today?" Derek asked, looking at his wife.

"I will be fine. I promise if I feel bad I will take a break. But I have to work as much as I can until the baby is born."

"We should probably tell the chief today. Before everyone else finds out."

"You're probably right. We should tell him this morning." They continued to get ready for their day and made their way to the hospital. When they got there they first went to the chief's office. Derek knocked and they entered.

"Ah, Derek, Meredith. What can I do for you two?" Richard asked as they sat down in the chairs opposite his desk.

"Well, Richard, we have some exciting news to share," Derek said first.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked, Derek started to answer but Meredith beat him to it,

"I'm pregnant!" she said happily.

"Congratulations!" The chief said sincerely. He knew that they had wanted a baby and had been trying for a while. "If anyone deserves a baby it is you two. How far along are you? Do you need any time off Meredith?"

"Four months, but not yet. When the baby is born though I will. But I do want to take it kind of easy. Don't want to stress the baby." Richard nodded in understanding,

"Alright. Well Just let me know whatever you need and I will do my best to accommodate," He said, "Congratulations again you two. Have you told anyone else?"

"Just Christina, Lexie, and Mark." Meredith said.

"That's nice. Are you planning on telling everyone else?"

"We're going to have to," Derek said, "Lexie isn't going to be able to keep it a secret for very long," he said jokingly. Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Well anything you two need just let me know. Congratulations."

"Thanks Richard," Derek said genuinely as he and Meredith left the office. Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith's shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the side of her head "So do you want to tell everyone else?" he asked, referring to all the other people they interacted with on a daily basis.

"Well like you said, Lexie can't keep a secret for more than a day. And all the nurses will find out somehow and spread it around. It's probably better that they hear it from us before they hear it from some nurse or something," Meredith said logically.

"You're right. Want to do it now?" he asked, seeing that everyone happened to be in the same area, something that didn't happen very often. Meredith nodded and Derek led her over to the stairs. They went up a few steps and Derek whistled to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at them he spoke up, "We have an announcement to make." He paused, letting the anticipation build for a minute, but before he could continue Meredith interrupted,

"We're having a baby!" she said elatedly, placing a hand over her stomach, which now had the smallest of bumps. Everyone was quiet for a minute while they processed the information but quickly began hugging and congratulating Meredith and Derek. There were many questions about the health of the baby, the name, and other things. Derek and Meredith patiently answered all of the questions, loving the attention. Soon, most everyone had to go and actually work, but Callie stuck around, wanting to congratulate Meredith more personally.

"So you're doing ok?" Callie asked, standing next to Meredith as they watched everyone go about their day.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. The baby is good, so I'm good."

"That's great, really Meredith, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Callie. And now Elaina can have someone to play with." Meredith said.

"Yeah, that's true. So you have to take extra good care of that little baby in there, because Lanie is going to need a best friend." She said. Meredith laughed,

"Well Lanie will get her best friend. Don't worry. This baby is going to be just fine."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"We have an appointment tomorrow. Hopefully we will find out then,"

"Well good luck. Keep me posted." Callie hugged Meredith, congratulating her again, and then walked off. Meredith continued on with her day and eventually made her way home, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Meredith woke up the next morning to the alarm going off. Instead of reaching over Derek to turn it off she hit him on the shoulder, "Turn it off!" she groaned, burying her head in a pillow. Derek reached out and hit the alarm clock. Neither of them had gotten much sleep, the baby had been dancing around in Meredith's stomach all night, causing Meredith to be very restless which in turn cause Derek to get no sleep. They both just lay there for a second before Meredith sat up,

"We get to find out the sex of the baby today! Get up!" She said, hitting Derek on the shoulder again.

"Ow, pregnancy has made you violent," he complained, but got out of bed anyway. They quickly dressed and made their way to the hospital, going up to the OB's floor. They had decided to have Lucy be their OB since she worked with them and could easily monitor Meredith and be there right away if anything went wrong. They sat in the room waiting for Lucy.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Meredith asked Derek. He thought about it for a second,

"While, I would love a son that I could take fishing and camping. Teach him how to play ball. But a little girl would be nice as well. She could be daddy's little princess. Either way, I will be happy. What about you?"

"I just want a healthy baby. I don't care if it is a boy or girl. Just as long as it is healthy and safe then I will be happy." Lucy walked into the room. After exchanging greetings she turned on the ultrasound machine,

"Alright, ready to see your baby?" Lucy asked. Meredith and Derek nodded anxiously. Lucy applied the gel and moved the wand around Meredith's stomach for a minute before the sound of a baby's heart beat filled the room and the image appeared on the screen. She let them listen to the heartbeat for a second before continuing, "Ok, so there is an arm and its little fingers. There's its face," she continued pointing out a few more key features before moving onto what they really wanted to know, "and it looks like you are having a little…"

**TO BE CONTINUED!  
>I'm sorry for ending it here but I need reader's opinions. Should they have a boy or a girl?<br>Let me know what you think. And the baby will probably show up next chapter. Sorry if this one was kinda shorter than my others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so I rewrote this chapter slightly. I had a few people point out that it wasn't very realistic, which I knew that but honestly I was just too lazy to go back and change it. BUT I finally went back and fixed this one and then the next one, so hopefully people will be more happy with it. Let me know what you think!  
>Don't own Grey's!<strong>

"And it looks like you are having a little GIRL!" Lucy said excitedly. Derek and Meredith stared at the screen, looking at the picture of their baby girl. They were going to have a daughter.

"It's a girl," Meredith repeated, as if saying it herself would make it more real. She looked at Derek, "We are going to have a daughter." Derek stared at the screen still then turned to look at Meredith, he smiled widely,

"We're going to have a girl." They starred at each other for a moment before looking back at the screen.

"How's she looking Lucy? Is she healthy?" Meredith asked, loving that they knew the gender of the baby. Lucy looked at the screen,

"Looks like it. She looks a little small, but not too small. She should be fine. As long as you make sure to get plenty of rest and take care of yourself there is no reason that your little girl won't be perfectly fine," Lucy told the happy couple. She began printing off a few pictures for Meredith and Derek.

"Thank you," Derek said to her, helping Meredith off the table.

"It's no problem at all. If there is anything you guys need just ask. I'll be happy to help." Meredith and Derek nodded. Derek opened the door and they walked out into the hallway, where they were met with all of their friends wanting to know the sex of the baby.

"So what is it?" Christina asked eagerly. Meredith and Derek looked at each other and silently agreed to tell everyone now.

"It's a girl," Meredith told everyone, a huge smile on her face. Everyone began talking again; it was just like when they told them that they were pregnant. Everyone gave their congratulations then went back with their day.

Meredith had left work early that day, feeling a little tired. When Derek came home he found her in the bedroom getting ready for bed, "How was the rest of your day?" he asked, kissing her cheek as he walked by.

"It was good. Look what I got," she said, getting up and going over to the closet. She pulled out a little dress, the perfect size for a baby. It was pink with little purple flowers all over it and had a matching hat.

"It's cute," Derek said. He was thrilled that they were having a girl but the clothes just held no interest for him.

"It's adorable," Meredith said, holding it against her stomach, "She's going to be adorable."

"She's going to be perfect." Derek said, pulling Meredith into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Three months had passed and Meredith was now seven months pregnant. Even when seven months pregnant she was still tiny, but you could see a bump on her stomach now, making it obvious that she was pregnant. Today she was going shopping with Lexie and Christina for baby things. They needed furniture for the nursery and clothes for their daughter, not to mention diapers and wipes and other baby necessities.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this today?" Derek asked Meredith as she pulled a shirt over her head. She hadn't been feeling too great recently and Derek was worried about her.

"I will be fine Derek. Really. I just haven't been sleeping well. Our daughter likes to bounce around in my stomach when I'm trying to sleep."

"Alright, but if you start to feel too bad just come home and rest, ok?"

"I will. I promise." She said, giving him a kiss, "It's cute when you're worried. I'm leaving now, I will see you later. Have a good day." Meredith walked out of the room and met Lexie and Christina downstairs.

They had been shopping for about two hours now. Meredith had found the perfect nursery set in the first store they went in. The crib was an off white color with pink and purple sheets. There was a matching rocking chair and changing table as well. They had stopped at Target and loaded up on tons of diapers and wipes. The rest of their time was spent wandering around different shops, picking out clothes and toys. All three of them were carrying around multiple bags at this point and they decided to make their way back to Meredith's house. They were walking back to the car when Meredith stopped suddenly.

"You ok Mer?" Christina asked, turning around when Meredith stopped. Meredith stood still, squeezing her eyes shut, face scrunched up in pain. Christina and Lexie dropped their bags and rushed to her,

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked worriedly. Meredith took a deep breath,

"Just a little stomach pain. I'm fine," she said a little breathlessly. Before Lexie or Christina could answer Meredith fell forward. Christina and Lexie caught her and lowered her to the floor. They quickly switched into doctor mode. Ten minutes later they were on their way to the hospital, Lexie and Christina in the back with Meredith. After about two minutes of driving Meredith came too.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You passed out. How are you feeling?" Christina asked.

"Ok I guess. A little tired. Is the baby ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine," Lexie said as they arrived at the hospital. They rushed her inside and Lucy met them in an exam room.

"What happened?" She asked as she began examining Meredith.

"She passed out while we were shopping," Lexie told her. Lucy continued her exam while Christina went to find Derek. She had just finished when Derek burst into the room,

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking from Meredith to Lucy.

"You're blood pressure is pretty high. Higher than is normal for a pregnant woman. If it gets any higher it could cause preeclampsia, so I'm going to go ahead and put you on bed rest to make sure the baby and you are ok. But other than that you and the baby are in no immediate danger," Lucy told the worried parents to be.

"How long is she on bed rest?" Derek asked.

"Probably until the baby is born. You should try to avoid all stress as much as possible. Too much stress may cause you to go into labor. And while a baby born at thirty two weeks has a high chance of survival we want to keep that little girl in there for as long as we can. So bed rest, no moving around that isn't necessary. Let Derek or someone do everything for you. You stay put as much as you can. And no stress. Absolutely no stress. Alright?" Meredith nodded understandingly. "Good. Derek you can take her home whenever. Call me if you experience any contractions or any more pains." Lucy said before walking out of the room. Derek took Meredith home after that. He carried her up the stairs and placed her in bed.

It had been two weeks since Meredith had passed out and been put on bed rest. Today Callie had come over with her baby to keep Meredith company. They were playing with seven month old Elaina on Meredith's bed when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Worried, Callie quickly called Lucy. She told Callie to bring Meredith to the hospital. By the time they had arrived Meredith had experienced more pain. She lay on the bed, Derek holding her hand while Lucy did her thing.

"Alright, it looks like this baby is coming now," she told them.

"But it's too early!" Meredith said worriedly.

"It will be ok. It will be safer if we go ahead and deliver now than if we tried to stop the labor at this point," Lucy reassured them. They nodded,

"Let's have a baby," Derek said.

Nearly fourteen hours later Meredith watched as they wheeled the baby out of the room. Aside from being born a month and a half early there were no other complications with the delivery and Meredith was fine. The baby was to stay in the hospital until she gained enough weight and her lungs developed a little more, but there were no major problems.

A little while later Meredith and Derek were sitting in the NICU starring at their newborn daughter sleeping in the incubator.

"Look at her," Meredith whispered in awe, she had seen many babies before but there was something about the fact that it was her daughter in front of her that made it more mesmerizing.

"She's gorgeous," he said, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"She's perfect," Meredith agreed. They both stared at their daughter. She had a head full of dark curly hair, just like Derek's, and Meredith's beautiful green eyes. And boy did she have a set of lungs; Derek had a feeling that she would be a chatty little girl. But all that mattered right now was that their daughter was with them and Lucy had said that she would be perfectly fine.

"She needs a name," Derek said.

"She does. What should we name her though?" Meredith asked.

"We could name her Grace," Derek suggested.

"Eh, Grace Shepard just doesn't sound right. Maybe we can use it as a middle name though?"

"Alright. Well what do you think?"

"What about the name Olivianna? Olivianna Grace Shepard." She said certainly.

"It's perfect," Derek said as he looked at his daughter, "Is that your name? Olivianna?" as if she knew exactly what was going on the baby let out a little squeak.

"I think she likes it," Meredith said.

"She does. I'm so proud of you Meredith."

**The name is pronounced OH-LIVE-EE-ON-UH. Thanks again iluvmerder for giving me the name! Let me know what you think about it! Hope you loved it! SO what do you think, do you want more? Or should I end it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I've decided to go ahead and continue this story with all of the babies first moments…first word, first steps, etc. You can thank the reviewer dusko, for giving me the idea! I meant to post this up earlier but my weekend ended up getting really busy, I had to work extra hours Sunday and then I got to go to Disney World yesterday, so I haven't even been online since like Friday! Haha. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

A few weeks later Meredith and Derek were allowed to take baby Olivianna Grace Shepard home. Everyone had taken to calling her Olivia and Lucy had deemed both her and Meredith healthy to go home. The new parents were looking forward to spending their first night at home with their daughter. When Alex had moved into the trailer in front of the hospital he had told Meredith and Derek to turn his room into the nursery until they could get their new house built. While Meredith was on bed rest Derek had painted the nursery, with Alex's help. The walls were now light pink and the room had everything a baby could need. Now Meredith and Derek were placing their daughter in the new car seat. As per hospital policy Alex pushed Meredith out in a wheel chair while Derek carried the car seat. Derek made sure the seat was strapped in tightly before helping Meredith into the car. She chose to sit in back with the baby rather than the front. Alex walked back into the hospital as Derek pulled out of the parking lot. Derek pulled slowly into traffic and Meredith noticed he was driving well under the speed limit,

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason you're going twenty miles per hour on a forty miles per hour road?" she asked, sounding amused.

"I don't want to hurt Olivia," he said, concerned. Meredith chuckled a little,

"That's really sweet hon, but a five minute drive to the house shouldn't take us twenty minutes." Derek rolled his eyes and sped up to thirty mph.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little," She would have said something else but she thought better of it. Soon enough they pulled into the driveway. Meredith unbuckled the car seat and got out of the car, "Here we go Olivia, time to see your new home." They walked into the house and Meredith set the seat down, picking the baby up. She started walking through each room, "This is the living room, we'll let you play in here sometimes if your Aunt Lexie isn't making out with Jackson on the couch. And this is the kitchen; this is where you're going to eat,"

Derek watched lovingly as Meredith showed their daughter each room of her new home. He followed them upstairs,

"And this is mommy and daddy's room. And your room is right across the hall. I think you'll like it, even though it's pink. Mommy doesn't like pink, but you might like it. And daddy painted it for you." She walked into the nursery, still talking to Olivia who had fallen asleep by now. She stood in the middle of the room looking around; Derek came and stood next to her,

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, looking at his sleeping child, then his wife. She smiled at him,

"Just how blessed we are to have this baby. And how happy I am that this happened," She said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

For the rest of the day the baby was held by either Meredith or Derek. Neither parent seemed to want to let go of the baby. Around midnight Derek walked into the nursery to find Meredith sitting in the rocking chair, watching Olivia sleep in her crib. He walked in quietly and put his hand on her shoulder,

"You should come to bed. You're exhausted," he told her.

"I know. I will. I'm just scared that something will happen if I'm not here with her," Meredith said.

"Everything will be fine. We've got the baby monitor. Come to bed." He said, starting to leave the room.

"Derek," Meredith said in a whisper.

"Yeah?" he walked over to her.

"What if I'm a bad mom?" she said. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant she had had that thought in the back of her mind. "I mean, it's not like I had the greatest role model growing up. I don't want to be the kind of mom that just forgets about her kid to focus on her career. But I don't know how to not do that. What if I'm a terrible mother and Olivia grows up to hate me?" Derek looked at his wife who looked like she was about to cry. He knelt down in front of her so he was looking into her eyes,

"You are going to be an amazing mom. You love Olivia more than anything and I know that she is going to love you. Growing up with your mom showed you everything that you shouldn't do or be. You are going to be an excellent mom. You already are."

"I just don't want to hurt her," Meredith said, looking longingly at Olivia and thinking about her own childhood, "I want her to feel loved and wanted her whole life. No matter what."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. She might actually feel over loved at some point. She's got us, then Lexie and Christina. She'll have Callie and Arizona too, because you have all already planned that our kids are going to be best friends. So she'll have Sofia and Mark. And you know everyone else loves her too. I don't think she will ever feel unloved or unwanted."

"You're right," she said with a sigh, "I'm just being silly. Let's go to bed." She stood up and took Derek's hand. They looked at Olivia one last time and then went to bed.

It seemed to be only seconds after she closed her eyes that she was woken up by the baby's cries. She quickly shot out of bed and into the nursery. She picked up her daughter and held her close. After changing a diaper and rocking Olivia back to sleep she went back to bed. That was only one of many times that night that Meredith or Derek were in the nursery trying to get Olivia back to sleep. By the time the sun rose they were exhausted. They lay in bed together as long as they could until Olivia began to fuss again.

**SO how was it? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First smile **

**(I literally just changed two words in this chapter, but I changed a few others before this so I had to change this one to fit with those so it's not really that different.)**

It had been about three weeks now since Derek and Meredith had brought their daughter home. Derek had gone back to work a few days after they brought her home and Meredith was scheduled to go back the next morning. For tonight they sat on the couch, cuddled together with Olivia on Meredith's chest.

"I don't want to leave her," Meredith said softly, not wanting to disturb the baby.

"I know," Derek agreed. He had had a hard time going back to work and knew Meredith would have an even harder time. They had hired a nanny for when one of them couldn't care for Olivia, but neither of them wanted her to grow up with a nanny and to never see their kid.

"Do you think she will miss me?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yeah. But she will love you just the same when you get home. It's only a few hours Mer, you will both be fine." Meredith nodded in agreement and held her daughter close for a little longer before putting her to bed and going to bed herself.

The next morning she had a hard time leaving when the time came. The nanny was perfect, older and motherly, but Meredith was still hesitant, much like any first time mother leaving their child. After an extra thirty minutes of fussing and instructions from Meredith, Derek managed to get her out of the house and to the hospital. Two hours later and she had called three times already, she was about to dial the number again, flipping open her phone when someone called out her name,

" Meredith!" she turned around to see Lexie walking towards her.

"What?" She asked, wanting to call the nanny again to make sure everything was ok.

"Who are you calling?"

"The nanny. I want to check on Olivia."

"How many times have you called already today?"

"Only three," Meredith said sheepishly.

"Meredith, just relax ok. Olivia is fine. If something was wrong the nanny would call you ok?" Lexie took the cellphone out of her hands right as their pagers went off. They both quickly ran to the ambulance bay, getting ready for the incoming trauma.

Five hours later Meredith was about ready to break down. The trauma that came into the pit had been a pregnant mother and her twin three year old daughters. They had been in a car accident and no one had been able to save them. It was a bad day for all of the doctors and Meredith just wanted to go home to her daughter. She finally changed into her street clothes and made her way home. When she walked in the door she was met with a screaming baby. She sighed and took her coat off before walking into the kitchen where the nanny was trying to feed Olivia a bottle. The nanny looked relieved when Meredith walked in,

"She won't take her bottle; I've been trying for ten minutes. And I've changed her and played with her and everything else," she said, panicking. Worried that Meredith would fire her she handed the baby to her mother. As soon as Meredith was holding her Olivia had stopped crying. Meredith looked into her daughters face,

"You just wanted mommy, didn't you sweet girl?" Meredith said to Olivia, who in turn had a huge grin spread across her face at the sound of Meredith's voice. Meredith felt herself get teary eyed at the sight of her daughter smiling. This was the first time that Olivia had really smiled at her and it was exactly what she had needed after such a terrible day. Meredith held her daughter close and smiled back.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!  
>Ok, so I am still going to continue with Olivia's first moments, but I just want everyone to know that the chapters may be significantly shorter than some of my other ones or they may be normal length, it just depends on the subject. Just wanted to let everyone know. Hope you like it! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Super sorry for the delay in updates. I promise I haven't forgotten this story or any of my other stories; I just have had no inspiration lately. So if anyone wants to help and send me some ideas please feel free to. I will try to update more frequently, I promise, so be on the lookout for some new chapters. **

**If you have anything you would like to see happen in the story please let me know and I will throw them in here and give you credit for the idea. I hope you enjoy!**

FIRST WORD

Olivianna Grace Shepherd was now just two months from her first birthday and she was a handful. She had grown quickly, despite being born two months early and was now about the same size as other babies her age. She had learned how to crawl the month before and she was into everything she could reach. Meredith and Derek had to quickly baby proof the house now that their daughter was mobile. Cabinets were locked shut and baby gates were placed in various doorways around the house. Today Derek had to go into work early while Meredith was able to go in late. Meredith was in the kitchen preparing her breakfast while Olivia sat in her high chair attempting to eat the banana slices Meredith had put in front of her. But instead of eating them she was doing a much better job at squishing them and spreading banana mush through her hair. Meredith looked at her daughter and laughed, she was going to be a messy eater, you could just tell. Anything she ate ended up smeared all over her face and in her hair.

After eating breakfast she took Olivia upstairs to take a bath. Olivia loved taking baths and splashing around in the water. As Meredith washed the little body Olivia babbled away, making various noises. After she was washed Meredith pulled her out and dressed her in a pair of baby sized jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Once she was dressed Meredith placed Olivia on the floor and walked into her closet to find some clothes to wear herself. As she was looking through the clothes she could hear Olivia babbling to herself again. She smiled, but stopped when she heard something different come out of her daughter's mouth. She quickly walked out of the closet and knelt down in front of her daughter,

"What did you say baby?" she asked hopefully, knowing her daughter couldn't really understand her.

"Mama!" Olivia said happily, smiling at Meredith. Meredith grinned and picked Olivia up, hugging her,

"Say it again Liv,"

"Mama, mama, mama!" Olivia repeated over and over. Meredith was thrilled, it was the first time Olivia had said anything that actually made sense and it made her even happier that her first word was mama.

"That's right sweet girl, I'm your mama." Meredith quickly got dressed and got everything together, wanting to get to the hospital and show off her daughters newly learned word. They got to the hospital pretty quickly and Meredith went to find Derek. After asking a nurse she found out that he was in surgery and went to find everyone else instead. As she was walking down the hallway Bailey called her name,

"Grey, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't have to come in for a few more hours."

"I know, but I really wanted to find Derek and tell him what happened this morning," she said excitedly.

"What happened this morning?" Bailey asked curiously. Meredith's smile grew,

"Olivia called me mama!" Bailey smiled, remembering how exciting it was to hear your child acknowledge who you were. She looked at the sleeping baby in the stroller,

"Congratulations Grey. She's getting so big; it's hard to believe she's almost a year old. Before you know it she's going to be walking." Meredith groaned,

"Oh don't say that. This kid is going to be even more of a handful when she can actually walk. She already gets into everything; I don't even want to think about what will happen when she can walk." Bailey laughed,

"Yeah, good luck with that. I have to go to surgery now. You go find your husband." Bailey walked away and Meredith went to Derek's office. Twenty minutes later Derek walked into his office to find his wife sitting on the couch holding his daughter. As soon as he saw them his day got significantly better.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" He asked as he kissed them both on the cheek.

"We wanted to show you something," Meredith said.

"What's that?" Meredith looked at Olivia,

"Olivia, who am I?" she asked. Olivia smiled then opened her mouth,

"Mama!" Derek grinned,

"She said her first word?" he asked excitedly, "When did this happen?"

"This morning. I was in the closet and she was just babbling away and next thing I know she's saying mama over and over again."

"That's great!" Derek said, taking the small child from his wife's arms and holding her close. He was thrilled that his daughter had said her first word, but honestly he was a little jealous that she had said mama first. Oh well, he figured dada would not be far behind. They talked for a few more minutes before leaving Derek's office; they wanted to let everyone know that Olivia had said her first word.

**So how was it? Please review and let me know if you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, sorry it took me so long. I originally wanted to make Olivanna's first birthday as the next chapter, but I couldn't think of much to do with that. So last night I started writing this one and liked it much more than what I had before, so I decided to go ahead and post this one. I hope you like this chapter! Any requests for what you guys want to see next? Leave me a review and let me know!**

Meredith and Derek sat about ten feet away from each other in a deserted hallway, Olivia sitting in Meredith's lap. They had been trying for weeks to get their 13 month old daughter to take her first steps, but the very stubborn girl refused to do anything but crawl. The parents knew they shouldn't rush it, but like any other first time parents they couldn't wait for their daughter to reach the great milestone. She had been pulling herself up and walking with their assistance for a few months, but they were eager for her to take steps on her own? Tonight, both of them were on call and their daughter had no intention of going to sleep any time soon. The hospital was oddly quiet for a Friday night, but no one wanted to say it out loud and they all decided to take advantage of the light workload. Meredith stood Olivia up on her feet, holding her arms to support her.

"Ok now baby girl, I'm not saying you have to walk everywhere from now on, but if you could just walk to daddy one time, then that would be awesome," Meredith whispered in her daughter's ear. Olivia just continued looking around at the hallway they were in, not comprehending much of what Meredith had said. Meredith let go of her daughter's arms and Derek began encouraging her to walk towards him. Olivia swayed a little, unsteady on her feet, before falling back down onto the floor. Meredith and Derek sighed but Meredith stood her up again, encouraging her to walk to her father. Once again Olivia fell back down.

"Maybe she will walk to you," Derek suggested, retrieving his daughter and standing her so she was facing Meredith, "C'mon angel, walk to momma," he said, leading her forward while still holding onto her hands. When they were halfway to Meredith, Derek let go of her hands and she instantly dropped to the floor, crawling the rest of the way to Meredith. She scooped up the baby and tossed her in the air a little.

"Don't worry sweet girl, you will get there," she said as Derek's pager went off. Their peaceful night was interrupted,

"I'll page you if I need help," he told Meredith, "Spend some more time with Liv," he kissed them both on the head.

"Go save a life," she told him, thankful for the time he was giving her with their daughter. She loved being a surgeon, but she loved her daughter even more and would always pick her over surgery. After Derek left Olivia started to whine and Meredith instantly recognized it as her hungry cry. She walked to Derek's office, letting Olivia hold onto her hands and stumble along in front of her. When they were sitting down Meredith spread out a blanket and sat down on it with the baby and baby food. Olivia was quite the picky eater and would only eat certain kinds of baby food. Tonight it was carrots and peas, with a few cookies. After she finished eating Meredith picked her up, intending to go visit with some of her friends. Not long after they left Derek's office they ran into Callie, who had just gotten out of surgery and was heading towards an on call room. She smiled when she saw Meredith had the baby with her,

"Aww, let me see her," Callie cooed, scooping Olivia out of Meredith's arms. Meredith was used to people from the hospital playing with her daughter, especially Callie and Arizona and sometimes Mark, seeing as they had a daughter of their own and that daughter often spent a lot of time with Olivia, "I can't believe how big she's gotten," She laughed as Olivia played with her hair.

"I know, she's growing like a weed," Meredith agreed, "We keep hoping that she will start walking soon, but she refuses to do so."

"She'll get there soon, when she's ready. Sofia actually walked sooner than we expected so you never know when they will get there." Callie glanced down at the small child. She was definitely a beautiful little girl, having been blessed with both of her parent's good looks. She had the same blonde hair that Meredith had as a child and deep blue eyes like Derek. You could tell that she would be well sought after when she reached her teenage years. But for now her eyes were drooping and she was rubbing furiously at them, trying to stay awake, not wanting to miss anything. Callie handed her back to Meredith, "I think it's someone's bed time," she said, "I've got to go see my own baby. Good night Olivia," she said, kissing the baby on top of her head, "Night Meredith".

Meredith bid her good night and began walking again, singing softly in her daughters ear. Before long Olivia was sound asleep on her should and she made her way back to Derek's office where they kept a port-a-crib for nights like these. She sat on the couch for a little while, watching her sleep, before she fell asleep herself. When she woke in the morning she saw Derek feeding Olivia her breakfast, happily eating the Cheerios laid out in front of her.

"Mama!" she said happily when she saw Meredith sit up on the couch.

"Morning baby girl, are those good Cheerios?" she asked.

"Yepp," Olivia said, stuffing a few more in her mouth. Olivia was doing much better at talking than she was at walking. She couldn't exactly make sentences yet, but she was able to get her point across with the words she knew.

"Are you working today?" she asked Derek as she moved to sit next to him and Olivia.

"Just for a few hours, I need to check on my patient from last night. In fact, he should be awake now, want to come with me?" he asked, knowing she technically had the day off.

"No, I think I will stay with Liv, see if I can get her to walk any." Derek nodded then left to see his patient and Meredith turned to Olivia, "Alright kid, today's the day, you ready for this?" Olivia looked at her and smiled before holding a cheerio to Meredith's mouth. She opened her mouth and let her daughter put the cheerio inside, "Thank you baby,"

An hour later Meredith was standing on one side of Derek's office, talking to Christina, while Olivia played on the blanket. Meredith heard Olivia call for her and she turned around to see Olivia standing up, swaying a little.

"Mama, walk," she said happily. Meredith smiled,

"Are you gonna walk to mama? Christina, get my phone, you have to record this!" she said excitedly as she kneeled down and opened her arms. Christina quickly grabbed the phone and switched on the video app and pointed it at Olivia. They watched as Olivia stood for another moment and then put her left foot in front of her right, "That's good baby, keep going," Meredith encouraged. Olivia hesitated a moment then took another step. Before she knew what was happening Meredith was holding her daughter in her arms. "Oh my gosh! Christina did you see her? She practically ran to me!" Meredith was thrilled and Christina couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her.

"Good job Mcbaby," she said, giving Olivia a high five. Olivia smiled and laughed as Meredith bounced her up and down,

"Again," she yelled. Meredith set her on the floor and she walked across the room, the second she got there Olivia followed her over as fast as her little feet would take her.

"Did you get it on video?" she asked as she cuddled her daughter.

"Yeah I did. Do we have to go find Derek now?"

"Of course we do!" they left the room and found Derek by the surgical board, "Derek," she called, catching his attention. He turned and smiled when he saw his wife and daughter. Meredith set Olivia in front of her,

"Ok baby, go to daddy," she told her daughter, who instantly took off running to her father. Derek was shocked but picked up his daughter and threw her in the air,

"Great job baby girl! I'm so proud of you!"

"Don't worry, we got her very first steps on video," Meredith assured him. He nodded and set Olivia on the ground again, meaning for her to walk towards her mother. Instead she turned around and took off in the other direction, running as fast as her little feet would carry her. Derek quickly grabbed her and shared a look with Meredith. They knew that it was going to take more work now, having to chase after Olivianna, but they couldn't be happier that she had reached this great milestone.

**Let me know what you thought and if there is anything you want to see happen!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Grey'sAnatomyfanatic pointed out a couple of times that Derek might be feeling left out, and I am super thankful for that! I thought about it and realized that I've had a lot of Meredith/Olivia moments, but not enough Derek/Olivia moments. So this chapter is the start of making up for that  
>There are only so many things you can write about with infants and young toddlers, so I will probably begin to skip to when Olivia is an older toddler and child, since I can do more with her that way.<br>So tell me what you thought of this chapter and let me know if you want to see anything!  
>HeroesEmmaLee asked for some Addison action, so Addie will make an appearance next chapter probably.<br>Hope you enjoy!**

Derek made his way to the hospital day care after a long day of surgeries. Meredith was on call tonight and was staying at the hospital, which meant that he would get the night alone with Olivia. When he walked in the door he saw his daughter across the room and instead of going to her straight away he stopped to watch her first. He was in awe of the little girl who looked just like him and his wife. They had eventually given up on the idea of having kids, thinking they would just adopt. The day Meredith had found out she was pregnant was the happiest day of his life, until the baby was actually born that is. Ever since his little girl made her appearance in the world two months early he had been happier than ever before. He pushed off from the wall he was leaning against,

"Olivia," he called. The thirteen month old turned when she heard her name being called and when she saw Derek her face lit up. She grinned and jumped up off the floor, running as fast as her little legs would carry her to her daddy. She threw herself at Derek and wrapped her arms around his legs,

"Dada, dada, dada!" she babbled into his legs. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you baby girl. Did you have fun today?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fun," she repeated, smiling brightly. Derek went to sign her out and grab her diaper bag, then made his way back to the surgical floor to say goodbye to Meredith.

Meredith smiled brightly when she saw them, "Hey, there are my two favorite people," she said, giving them both a kiss, "Are you two off for some daddy daughter bonding time?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go get something to eat then go home and watch the Wiggles. Sound like a plan Liv?"

"Wiggle!" she said happily, recognizing the name of her favorite TV show. Derek and Meredith weren't the biggest fans, but whenever it came on their daughter sat quietly for thirty minutes while four grown men jumped around and sang annoying children's songs.

"You two have fun with that," she said. Derek smiled and they said their goodbyes before he carried Olivia out to the car. The drive home was a quick one filled with baby babble. They went inside and Derek placed her in her playpen in the bedroom while he changed out of his work clothes.

"Dada, hungy," she said when he walked out of the closet.

"Hungry? You're hungry?" he asked, picking her up again and setting her on the floor, "Well let's go get dinner then." He took his daughters hand and walked her to the stairs. She was still working on the steps and it usually took her a while to get down them. When they reached the kitchen Derek put her in her highchair and gave her a few pretzels to eat until he fixed dinner. He quickly made a plate of food for himself and a bowl of broccoli and squash for Olivia. As they ate Derek told Olivia about the surgeries he did that day, even if she didn't understand what he was saying she still smiled and laughed, just happy to hear her daddy's voice.

After they finished eating Derek took her upstairs to give her a bath. She loved taking a bath and would spend hours splashing around in the water if they let her. Tonight though bath time only lasted about twenty minutes before Derek pulled her out. She fussed a little but let Derek dress her in pink footie pajamas. When she was dressed they went to the living room and Derek spread out some of her toys on the floor and flipped on the TV. Normally the TV would captivate Olivia for a good thirty minutes, but today her daddy was home and she barley acknowledged it was on.

"Daddy, fly," she said demandingly.

"Say please," he told her.

"Pease!" she said happily. Derek laid back and put his feet on her stomach, lifting her into the air while still holding onto her arms. The little girl giggled and squealed while she was in the air but frowned when Derek lowered her back to the floor. "'gen," she said, wanting to be in the air again. Derek complied and lifted her into the air again, spinning her around some. Olivia loved being up in the air and spun around and it would often make her happy if she was fussy and nothing else could calm her down.

After a few more times of being lifted in the air Olivia had begun to yawn and rub at her eyes,

"Ok baby girl, time for bed," he said, making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of milk out of the fridge and heated it up a little. Olivia always had a bottle before bed, the warm milk helping her sleep. Tonight though she did not want the bottle and refused to close her eyes, as soon as she saw the bottle she began to cry loudly "What's wrong kiddo? Just go to sleep and everything will be better," he practically begged, feeling slightly helpless when he couldn't get her to stop crying. He offered her the bottle again, putting the nipple to her mouth, which she quickly clamped shut and turned her head away.

Fifteen minutes later and Derek was still trying to get his screaming daughter to go to sleep. The little girl was obviously tired, but no matter what Derek did she just kept crying. He had tried just putting her in her crib in the nursery, which had just made her cry more, she didn't want to sleep in her parent's bed and she wanted nothing to do with the couch. Derek had checked her temperature, even though she didn't feel warm and she did not have a fever. Derek was feeling stressed as he flipped the radio on. A low soothing voice filled the room and Derek began to sing along softly,

"There is a young cowboy, who lives on the range.  
>His horse and his cattle were his only companions,<br>he works in the saddle, and he sleeps in the canyons,  
>waiting for summer, his pastures to change,"<p>

As he sang he danced around slowly while holding his daughter. She had stopped screaming as soon as the music was on and laid her head on Derek s shoulder, slipping her thumb in her mouth. Derek smiled and continued to singe,

"And as the moon rises he sits by the fire,  
>thinking about women and glasses of beer,<br>and closing his eyes as the dogies retire,  
>he sings out a song, which is soft but it's clear<br>as if maybe someone could hear,"

By the time the song hit the first chorus Olivia was sound asleep. Head on her daddy's shoulder and breathing deeply, it was clear that she was out for the night, but Derek continued to sing and sway,

"Goodnight you moonlight ladies,  
>rockabye sweet baby James<br>deep greens and blues are the colors I choose  
>won't you let me go down in my dreams<br>and rockabye sweet baby James  
>Now the first of December was covered with snow<br>and so was the turnpike from Stockridge to Boston  
>Though the Berkshires seemed dreamlike on account of that frosting<br>with ten miles behind him, and ten thousand more to go  
>There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway<br>a song that they sing when they take to the sea  
>a song that they sing of their home in the sky<br>maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep  
>but singing works just fine for me<br>So goodnight you moonlight ladies  
>rockabye sweet baby James<br>deep greens and blues are the colors I choose  
>so won't you let me go down in my dreams<br>and rockabye sweet baby James"

He finished the song and just stood in the living room, holding his daughter close to him and breathing in her scent. He smiled as he smelled that wonderful baby smell and slowly made his way upstairs. He loved holding his daughter, whether she was asleep or awake. Just holding the little life that they created in his arms could make even the worst day he was having completely perfect. He kissed his daughter on the head gently before laying her down in her crib. She stirred a little at the change in position but quickly settled in again. Derek pulled up the side of the crib so she wouldn't fall out and turned on the night light before turning off the main light. He switched on the baby monitor and walked to the door, turning back to look at his daughter one last time for the night,

"Sweet dreams baby girl," he said, pulling the door shut halfway. He went downstairs and cleaned up a little before going to bed himself with a smile on his face. He had gotten to spend the night with just his daughter and there was almost nothing better than that.

**The song was Sweet Baby James, by James Taylor. My mom always sang it to me when I was growing up and she still sings it to my littlest sister, so I thought it was a good song for Derek to sing to his daughter. I don't know if Derek Shepherd would be a James Taylor fan, but I think he could be.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Please, please, please! **

**ALSO! I would like to thank everyone for reading; even if you don't review it means a lot to me that you read the story! THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh baby this is a long one. I actually had more I would have liked to add, but I toned it down some. I know I said Addison would come in in this chapter, but she obviously didn't fit here, so she will be here next chapter. I also know that it's the middle of the summer (at least it is for me) but someone started playing Christmas music at work yesterday, so this kind of popped into my head. So I hope you like it, I think it's really cute. Leave me a review please!**

Derek pulled on a heavy coat as he watched Meredith help there now three year old daughter into her bright pink winter coat. It was below freezing outside and snowing, but the trip to the mall was necessary. Christmas was only two weeks away and Olivia just had to tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas. So despite the temperature and snow the family of three made their way to the mall. Before Olivia had been born neither Derek nor Meredith were big on holidays, especially Christmas, but now they went all out so that their daughter could have the best childhood possible. As he drove, Derek looked in the mirror at the blonde three year old sitting in her car seat and thought back on the last few years of her life.

Having Olivia had been the best thing that could have happened to either of them. She always managed to brighten their day with just a smile or a laugh. He loved spending time with her and did so as much as he could. She looked a lot like her mother, with the blonde hair and skinny figure. She had Meredith's mouth and nose; in fact, she was almost her mother's clone. Except for the eyes, she had definitely inherited Derek's deep blue eyes. She was well loved throughout the hospital by everyone who met her and could often be found playing with one of the doctors who was not busy at the time. Derek could not believe what an amazing child and wife he had been blessed with, but he definitely considered himself lucky.

Olivia's voice drew him out of his thoughts, "Daddy," she asked.

"Yes angel?"

"Do you think Santa will bring me a pony?" she asked hopefully, eyes shining brightly. Derek smirked while Meredith chuckled,

"I don't know. You will have to wait until Christmas morning to find out," he told her, knowing there was no chance of his daughter getting a pony, a live one anyway. Olivia stuck her lip out in a pout,

"But I want a pony more than anything in the whole wide world!" She said, stretching her little arms out as far as they would go to prove her point.

"You'll just have to ask Santa," Meredith told her. She seemed satisfied with Meredith's answer and looked out the window at the falling snow,

"I wanna sled," she told her parents.

"After we see Santa we can go sledding Liv," Derek said. The little girl clapped her hands together and grinned,

"Yay!" she squealed, "Tank you daddy!" As they pulled into a parking spot Olivia impatiently waited for Meredith to unbuckle her seat belt, then jumped out of the car and grabbed hold of both her parents' hands. They made their way through the crowded mall, never letting go of their daughter's hand, and joined the long line of excited children waiting to see Santa. After a half hour of waiting it was finally Olivia's turn. She pulled her coat off and handed it to Derek; she wanted her Christmas dress to be seen in the picture. Meredith had bought the dress when she was out one day; it was white silk with white tulle on top and sparkly gold and red snowflakes all over the tulle. She had on read tights and black Mary Jane's. Olivia loved the outfit more than anything and had wanted to wear the dress as soon as Meredith had brought it home. She had been disappointed when she was not allowed to, but thrilled when the time actually came for her to wear it.

Olivia walked bravely over to the Santa sitting in the chair and climbed into his lap while Meredith and Derek watched from behind the fence.

"Hello there little girl, what's your name?" The Santa clause asked.

"Olivia," she said shyly.

"That's a very pretty name. What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Olivia's eye lit up,

"A pony!" she said excitedly, "I really really want one. And a new dolly, and finger paints," Olivia continued to list off various toys she wanted for Christmas then smiled for the picture. As she hoped off Santa's lap he handed her a candy cane, "Thank you Santa," she said sincerely, giving him a big hug then skipping over to her parents. "Momma did you see me? I wasn't scared this year!"

"I know baby, great job!" Meredith praise, picking up her daughter. The mall had gotten even more crowded and she did not want to risk being separated from her daughter. They made their way back to their house, Olivia chatting the whole way about her visit with Santa and how much she wanted a pony.

Once they were in the house Olivia raced upstairs to change into her snow suit. Derek and Meredith laughed and followed her, knowing they would have to change too. Once they were all appropriately dressed they started walking out the door when a car pulled into the driveway. Olivia grinned when she recognized the car,

"Uncle Mark!" she squealed, running over and giving Mark a hug.

"Hey munchkin, look who I brought," he said, opening the back door. Her best friend, Sofia Robin Sloan-Torres clambered out of the back seat.

"Fia!" Olivia cried, hugging her best friend, or trying to anyway. It was difficult for the two small girls to hug when they were both in puffy snow suits. "You coming sledding?"

"Yeah! Daddy said we could," Four year old Sofia said happily. Derek had called Mark while they were at the mall, knowing it was his weekend with his daughter, and invited him to go sledding with them. Sofia and Olivia had been best friends their whole lives and everyone hoped that never changed.

"Alright, let's go," Derek said, leading the way up the hill. When they reached the top they set the sleds down, "Who's going first?" he asked. Both girls looked a little unsure,

"Why don't I go with you two first," Mark offered and they both relaxed a little. As much as they loved sledding it could be a little scary when they are that young. Mark sat on the sled and his daughter and God-daughter settled in front of him. "Ok, you girls ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" came from both the girls.

"Alright, hold on tight then," he said as Derek gave them a push to start them. Meredith used her phone to record them flying down the hill. The whole way down both girls screamed as loud as they could and when they hit the bottom they erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Again Uncle Mark!" Olivia cried happily.

"Yeah again!" Sofia agreed. So they made their way back up the hill and continued sledding. They spent much of the afternoon flying down the hill in different pairs and trios until the kids and adults alike were all exhausted. They went inside where Derek made hot chocolate for all of them and they sat around the fire until Olivia and Sofia fell asleep. Mark picked up his daughter and said his goodbyes, leaving Derek and Meredith alone with Olivia.

"You take her upstairs, I'll clean up," Meredith suggested. Derek nodded and picked up Olivia, carrying her up to her princess bedroom. He laid her on her bed and gently peeled off her clothes, changing her into warm pajamas.

"Daddy," she said softly as he pulled the nightgown over her head.

"It's ok baby, just go to sleep," he told her softly. She nodded and closed her eyes as he pulled her arms through the long sleeves. When he was about to turn off the light next to her bed she opened her eyes a little again,

"Today was fun daddy," she said. Derek smiled,

"Yes it was, I'm glad you had fun today. Now get some sleep Liv, I love you," he said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too daddy," she answered, finally drifting off to sleep. Derek turned off the light and shut the door, leaving it open a little, and walked across the hallway into his and Meredith's room. She was sitting up in bed waiting for him.

"Did you get her to sleep alright?" She asked. He nodded,

"Yepp, she's out. And she's probably tired enough that she'll stay in her own bed tonight," he said suggestively. Meredith smiled,

"Well then, I think we need to take advantage of that," she said, rolling over so she was on top of him.

"Any ideas on how we do that," Derek asked cockily. Meredith smirked,

"Oh I have a few," she said as she leaned down and kissed him.

The days had passed and it was now Christmas Eve. The huge live Christmas tree was set up in the living room and was decorated with a variety of ornaments, ranging from expensive glass ones, which sat at the top of the tree, to paper stars with Olivia's picture on them. Christmas lights were strung around the house, inside and out, and the star for the tree sat in its box, waiting to be placed. In Derek's family it was tradition to wait until Christmas Eve to put the star on the tree and it was a tradition he intended to pass down to his daughter and hopefully other children someday. Derek had ended up having to go into work for a few hours and Meredith stayed at home with Olivia. Most of their other friends had the day off as well and they had all congregated at the shepherd's house. Olivia and Sofia were sitting at the kitchen table with sheets of cookies and bowls of frosting in front of them. Arizona, Lexie, and Alex supervised the cookie decorating while Christina helped Meredith wrap presents in her bedroom.

"You sure did get mcbaby a lot of stuff," Christina said as she finished wrapping a new baby doll. She had started calling Olivia mcbaby as soon as Meredith had told her she was pregnant and it had stuck. Olivia would probably be called mcbaby or mcsomething for most of her life.

"She's our first born Christina. And our only kid. We're allowed to spoil her a little on Christmas," Meredith said. Christina shrugged,

"Between the presents from you guys and the presents from everyone else, she's going to need a whole other house just to put everything in."

"Eh, we'll just put some of it away until she gets bored with the other stuff. Or we can donate it," Meredith said.

"Good idea. So what are you going to do about that pony she so adamantly wants?" Meredith held up a finger, indicating for her to wait a moment, and then walked over to the closet. She walked in then pulled out a giant stuffed pony. It was as big as Olivia herself and was white with brown spots all over and a brown mane and tail. It was the closest they could come to a real pony, and Olivia was going to love it. Christina's mouth dropped open, "You got her a pony. You guys would so win parents of the year," she joked.

Downstairs Lexie, Arizona, and Alex had their hands full with the two little girls. There was frosting all over the table and cookie crumbs from broken cookies scattered the floor. The end result however was a plateful of red and green frosted candy canes, gingerbread men, stockings, and reindeer, all to be left out over night for Santa to eat when he stopped at their house. Meredith and Christina made their way downstairs and were slightly shocked by the mess they found in the kitchen.

"I thought you all were supposed to be supervising. How did the mess get this big?" Meredith asked, looking at the three adults in the room. They all looked at each other and shrugged,

"They're crazy," Alex said, pointing at Olivia and Sofia who looked insulted.

"Nuh uh!" Sofia said, "You're crazy!"

"Yeah!" Olivia agreed, "You're crazy!" she repeated as Derek walked through the door,

"Oh my god," he said when he saw the mess, "So I take it you guys had fun?"

"Yes!" Olivia said as she ran across the kitchen, trailing more cookie crumbs, to hug Derek, "Hi daddy," she said, looking up and smiling at Derek with her arms still wrapped around his legs.

"Hi baby girl," he said, picking her up. He walked over and gave Meredith a kiss then looked back at his daughter, "What do you say that you, me, and Sofia go watch a movie while everyone else cleans up the mess," he suggested, scooping Sofia up into his other arm.

"I want a story daddy," Olivia said as Derek carried them into the living room.

"Can we lay under the tree and you tell us a story?" Sofia asked, looking at the huge tree.

"Sure we can," he put them down by the tree and they scrambled under. The three of them were lying on their backs, staring up at the inside of the tree, "How about the Night before Christmas?" he asked, thinking of the only Christmas story that he knew by memory. Both girls were good with the story and snuggled into either side of him while he began, "T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

While he was telling the story everyone else had finished cleaning and made their way into the living room. At first they didn't see them, but then Arizona spotted them under the tree.

"How sweet," she said, pointing to them. Everyone else turned to look. They smiled and sat around, waiting for Derek to finish the story. A little while later they heard him finish then continue to speak,

"Um guys, I know you're out there. They've both fallen asleep under here," he said, looking at the little girls who were in a peaceful sleep. Arizona went over and gently extracted her daughter from under the tree, Sofia only waking up for a moment, and carried her out to the car. Meredith then went and pulled Olivia out next, waking her up first

"Time to put the star on the tree," she told her. Olivia smiled and let Meredith pass her to Derek then hand her the star. Derek lifted her to the top of the tree and she slid it on the top branch.

"It's beautiful daddy," she said in awe.

"It sure is baby," he agreed, "But now it's time for bed." Olivia frowned but let Derek carry her upstairs

Since Owen had to work and Alex didn't have any other family to spend Christmas with, they were spending the night there and Christmas day as well. They went up to their rooms while Meredith and Derek went to tuck their daughter in. She fell asleep quickly, which was a surprise, and Derek and Meredith quickly fell into their own bed and went to sleep, knowing it would not be long before they had to be up again.

Sure enough, what seemed like only seconds later, Meredith and Derek were woken up to a small body jumping up and down on the bed.

"Momma, daddy, it's Christmas! Santa came! I wanna open presents!" She yelled, jumping even higher. Derek groaned and Meredith sat up slowly,

"Liv stop jumping," she said groggily, "Go wake up Alex and Christina and meet us downstairs," she told her daughter, knowing it would take at least ten minutes. Olivia jumped onto the floor and ran out of the room, bursting into Christina's next.

While their daughter was waking up her honorary aunt and uncle, Meredith and Derek made their way downstairs. Derek started a large pot of coffee while Meredith set up the video camera, wanting to capture their daughter's reaction on video. Derek was just pouring coffee into four mugs when little feet came pounding down the stairs.

"Presents!" she cried, jumping the last two steps, something that always caused Meredith's heart to stop. The four adults and Olivia were now gathered in the living room. Derek handed out coffee and Meredith started the video camera,

"Ok kid, dig in," she told her daughter. Olivia lunged at the first present and tore off the wrapping paper. She went through most of the presents quickly and everyone else opened their presents as well. Olivia was sitting in the middle of wrapping paper and toys, admiring the new doll Santa had brought her when Derek interrupted,

"There's one more present Liv," he told her. She looked up expectantly as Derek went into the other room and carried the pony into the room. Her eyes instantly lit up and she stood up quickly,

"A pony!" she cried, running over and hugging the giant stuffed animal. She instantly began playing with all of her new toys, bringing her new doll on horse rides through the forest. While she played Derek and Alex made breakfast and Meredith and Christina cleaned up the living room. Eventually all of the new toys were in one pile and the wrapping paper thrown away and everyone was sitting around the table eating Christmas pancakes. Christmas pancakes were simply pancakes with green or red food coloring stirred in topped with whipped cream and Christmas m&m's.

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon playing with Olivia, as per her request and cooking Christmas dinner. They were having all of their friends over for dinner tonight; everyone from the hospital would be there by three o'clock. Eventually everyone had arrived; most of the adults were sitting in the living room while Olivia, Sofia, and Bailey's son Tuck ran around the house. They all spent the rest of the afternoon and evening just enjoying each other's company and playing with the kids. They all went sledding again then went back inside for dinner. After dinner everyone went their separate ways, leaving Meredith and Derek alone with their daughter. They were laying in the middle of their king size bed with Olivia in the middle of them.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Derek asked Olivia.

"Mmm hmm, the best," she said sleepily.

"So Santa brought you everything you wanted?" Meredith asked this time.

"Yeah, I really like my pony. And my doll," she said, squeezing the doll she had not let go of for more than five minutes. It was obvious it would be a very permanent toy in her life for the next few years. "Love you," she said as her eyes drifted shut. Derek and Meredith both gave her a kiss then went to sleep as well, their hand joined over their daughter, hugging her while she slept.

**What did you all think? Let me know! And let me know if there is anything else you want to see!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys, next chapter! Yay! So I've decided to make this kind of a two parter, we'll see if I can wrap it up in the next chapter or it might go onto three, but it won't be more than that. So as I promised, Addison is in Seattle.**

**I've gotten a couple requests for another Meredith/Derek baby and I really want to give them another one. But since she has such trouble conceiving and everything how should I give them their next child? Any ideas are totally welcome and encouraged.**

**One last note…I am starting a new job tomorrow! YAY! I'm super excited, but I'm not sure how much I will be working. It's an easy job though, so I should be able to update regularly still, but you guys will have to be a little patient with me.**

**Oh yeah, just thought I should say that the idea for this chapter came from one of my little girls at work who actually did this.**

It was a Saturday morning and Derek and Meredith were still in bed. Normally Olivia would have jumped in with them already, begging for someone to make her breakfast. You would think she was never fed the way she ate so much. But now it was almost eight o'clock and Meredith and Derek took advantage of the child free bed and snuggled up next to each other, just enjoying the company and quietness.

Really, Olivia had been awake for about twenty minutes, but decided she wanted to make breakfast herself this morning. She hoped out of bed and went into the bathroom, reaching for a brush to fix her tangled hair. After five minutes of struggling to pull the brush through her hair she gave up and went downstairs. She knew she wasn't allowed to even touch the stove, so she went to the pantry and pulled out a box of Cheerios and Cocoa Pebbles. She pulled the wooden step stool over to the counter that had the bowls in the cabinets above it. She climbed onto the stool and then on the counter, pulling down three bowls. She managed to get the cereal on the counter as well and then got the milk out of the fridge and struggled to get it on the counter as well. Finally she had all the makings of cereal sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. All the while her hair had been falling into her face and she kept having to push it back out of her eyes. Her hair had only been cut a few times, Meredith preferring to keep it long. Finally Olivia got frustrated and jumped off the counter and pulled the stool over to the drawer where the scissors and tape were kept. She pulled out a large pair of scissors and held them up, before reaching back and grabbing a chunk of hair. She took the scissors and without a second thought chopped off a large portion of her long blonde hair. After another minute or two a good portion of Olivia's hair was laying on the kitchen floor and she now had uneven hair that was just above her shoulders. Satisfied with her self haircut she climbed back up onto the island and continued "making" breakfast.

Derek was the first to come down stairs five minutes later and as soon as he walked into the kitchen he stopped and starred,

"Oh my god," he said, at first seeing only the mess his daughter had made. Cheerios and cocoa pebbles scattered the counter and the floor and most of the milk had spilled, rather than been poured into the bowl. It was only when he looked at Olivia, who was still sitting on the counter eating her cereal amidst the mess, that Derek realized there was something wrong. She was sitting with her back facing him and he could clearly see the choppy hair cut she had given herself. "Olivianna Grace Shepherd! What did you do?" he asked, horrified. Olivia turned around in surprise and smiled at Derek,

"Mornin' daddy, I made breakfast," she said sweetly, unaware of the hell that was about to break loose. He walked over to her, cheerios and cocoa pebbles squishing beneath his bare feet. He took some of her now short blonde hair into his hands,

"What happened to your hair?" he asked, being more specific this time.

"I didn't like my long hair anymore, so I cutted it," she said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. Before Derek could say anything else Meredith walked into the kitchen,

"Oh my," she said softly, putting her hand over her mouth. She walked over to where Olivia was still sitting on the counter and stood next to Derek, "What did you do to your hair? Your beautiful long hair," Meredith said, slightly in shock.

"She didn't like it long anymore, so she cut it," Derek said, telling his wife what his daughter had told him only seconds before. She focused on Olivia,

"Why would you do that baby?" she asked. Olivia shrugged,

"It was in the way," she said.

"Olivia," Meredith sighed, "Just because you didn't like your hair was not a good reason to cut it off. If you really wanted your hair cut I would have taken you."

"You were sleepin momma," Olivia said. It was then that Meredith became aware of the mess in the kitchen,

"Ok, so why is the kitchen such a mess?" she asked, panicking slightly at the thought of how long it would take to clean up. Meredith was not normally one to freak out over messes made by her three year old, but the added shock of Olivia cutting her hair really messed with the morning, causing Meredith to panic slightly.

"I made breakfast!" Olivia said happily, not knowing how stressed Meredith was. Meredith took a deep breath,

"Derek," she said, her voice strained. Derek immediately picked Olivia up and put her on the floor,

"Liv, go play in your bedroom for a little while," Derek told her. Olivia looked at her mom, who still looked stressed out and hugged her legs,

"Love you momma," she said sweetly. Meredith smiled, she could never be mad at her baby girl, and knelt down to return the hug,

"I love you too baby. Now go play in your room," Olivia ran up the stairs, leaving her parents alone in the kitchen. "I can't believe she cut her own hair. Her beautiful long hair Derek! It's gone!" Derek hugged his wife,

"It's alright. Kids do things like this. At least she didn't cut her bangs off. When Amelia was five she cut them up to the hairline, it took months for them to grow back fully. We'll just take her to get it straightened up and then it will grow out again." He assured her. Meredith leaned into him and began laughing,

"She did look kind of cute with short hair," she said, seeing the silver lining.

"She did," Derek agreed, happy that his wife was not freaking out anymore. He looked around the kitchen, "I guess we should clean this up." Meredith sighed,

"We should lock her in her room at night so we won't have any more mornings like this," she suggested jokingly as they began cleaning. Derek laughed and started cleaning also. Between the two of them they got the kitchen cleaned pretty quickly and Derek began making a real breakfast while Meredith went upstairs to get their daughter dressed for the day.

"What do you want to wear today kid?" she asked her daughter, who was coloring a picture at her art table. Olivia grinned and ran over to the closet. She loved picking out her outfits for the day and Meredith lifted her up so she could see her options. She finally picked out a pair of jeans with glitter all over them, a pink long sleeve t-shirt, and her favorite ballerina tutu and bright orange boots. Meredith starred at her daughter's choice of outfit, "Seriously?" She asked, slightly in disbelief.

"Seriously momma!" she said happily as she spun and dance around. Meredith chased her around the bedroom trying to brush her hair and finally managed to get Olivia to sit still.

"Where did you even get those boots?" Meredith asked. Her daughter had been showered with so many gifts recently she forgot what came from who.

"Uncle Alex!" she said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her bed. Meredith rolled her eyes,

"Momma's gonna have to have a talk with Uncle Alex," she said, grabbing Olivia mid bounce and carrying her downstairs. They sat down at the table and Derek put a plate in front of each of them.

"What are we doing today daddy?" Olivia asked with her mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Liv," Derek reminded her.

"Sorry daddy," she said, then swallowed her food and spoke again, "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to go into town and get your hair fixed and maybe do a little shopping," Meredith told her. Olivia smile, she loved shopping with her mommy and daddy.

As they were cleaning up the dishes Meredith's pager began beeping wildly, soon followed by Derek's. After a quick check and realizing it was a 911 page for both of them they abandoned the dishes and began to get ready to go. Meredith called the hospital to check what the emergency was while Derek got dressed and packed his daughter a bag at the same time. She would need some of the stuff for daycare. When they were all three dressed they buckled into the car and sped off towards the hospital.

"I thought we goin shopping," Olivia said, confused when they pulled up to the hospital.

"Mommy and daddy have an emergency. But you're gonna play with Aunt Lexie ok?" Meredith had called Lexie, who had just finished her shift and was still at the hospital, and begged her to watch Olivia while she and Derek worked. Lexie agreed, she loved spending time with her niece and said that she and Jackson would hang out with her for as long as they needed. They ran into the hospital and quickly passed Olivia off to her Aunt. Lexie looked at her niece,

"What happened to her hair?" she asked as they ran down the hall.

"Ask your niece!" Meredith called back, rounding the corner. Lexie turned to face Olivia who was playing with her stethoscope.

"So what'd you do to your hair kiddo?" Olivia looked at her,

"I didn't want long hair anymore, so I cutted it," she said. Lexie laughed,

"Of course, what do you say we go find Jackson?" Olivia nodded eagerly and took Lexie's hand. She loved spending the day with Aunt Lexie and Uncle Jackson because they usually spoiled her with candy and toys.

"What are we goin to do?" Olivia asked when they met up with Avery.

"Why don't we surprise your mom and dad and go get your hair fixed," Lexie suggested. They were walking down the hallway towards the locker room when they ran into Jackson, "Hey we were just coming to find you." Jackson starred at Olivia,

"What happened to her hair?"

"I cutted it!" she said loudly. Jackson laughed and scooped her into his arms,

"You cutted it huh? Well I think you did a lovely job," he said jokingly. Olivia didn't catch the sarcasm and grinned,

"Momma don't like it, Aunt Lexie says we gotta get it fixed."

"Well then let's go get it fixed," he said, putting her on his shoulders now. The three of them went to the locker room so Lexie and Jackson could get changed and then made their way to the nearest hair salon.

Meanwhile, Derek and Meredith were dealing with their patient. A twenty five year old woman who had been in a car accident and had bleeding in her brain. They were all set to go into surgery except for the fact that the woman was twenty seven weeks pregnant and the baby had a very rare condition which stopped them from proceeding with the surgery. They were standing with a couple other doctors in the room, trying to figure out what to do, when someone knocked on the door. It opened slowly and Addison Montgomery stepped inside. Derek's jaw dropped,

"Addison, what are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Richard called me this morning when the patient was brought in. Asked me to help," she said. Derek starred at his ex-wife. He didn't exactly hate her, but it always seemed to cause some kind of problem when she showed up in Seattle. He hadn't heard from her in a couple years now, not since before Olivia was born. Though he was sure she knew about his daughter somehow. He was about to speak again when the door opened and another person stepped into the room, "Oh yeah, I brought Amelia." Addison said. Derek starred some more at his ex-wife and baby sister. How was he supposed to work when people just kept showing up in Seattle unexpectedly, he wondered.

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! And of course any ideas you have, let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I have a feeling this little Addison/Amelia story arc may go on a little longer than planned, but the end result will be another baby for Meredith and Derek, so it's a good thing I guess. I wanted to go ahead and post the chapter for you guys since it's been a few days, so enjoy! I'll try to update soon!**

**Also I forgot to say last chapter that the idea to bring Addison in came from HeroesEmmaLee, so you can all thank her for the fabulous idea. ALSO we are trying to write a fic together, if I can ever get my act together and pm her back (sorry it's taking so long!) so you will have to look out for that soon.**

"Derek, are you even listening to me?" Addison asked as Derek just starred at her. He shook his head a little,

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were even listening to me," Addison repeated.

"Oh, no, sorry. I was a little distracted by the fact that my ex-wife and baby sister are in my city," he said, sounding a little annoyed. Amelia rolled her eyes,

"Get over it Derek," she said, knowing he was about to freak out, "we're here and we're staying. So let's go save that woman. Where do I scrub in?"

"Oh no, you're not operating," Derek said as if she were crazy.

"Why not, the Chief asked me to help out, so I'm helping out."

"No you're not. This is my patient," he said possessively, kind of like his three year old did when she had to share her dolls.

"Derek," Meredith said warningly, feeling like she really was talking to her three year old instead of her husband. Derek sighed,

"Fine," he relented, "But I take the lead. What I say goes," he said, walking out of the room. Meredith looked at Amelia and Addison,

"Sorry about him, we had an interesting morning," she said before following Derek out of the room, leaving Addison and Amelia by themselves,

"Well this is going to be fun," Amelia said cheerily. Addison just rolled her eyes and left the room as well.

Lexie, Jackson, and Olivia had arrived at the hair salon shortly after leaving the hospital and as soon as they had walked in the door Olivia had started freaking out. She was currently hiding behind Jackson, clutching onto the leg of his scrubs as if her life depended on it and sobbing.

"Olivia, baby, what's wrong?" Lexie asked soothingly, trying to calm down her niece. The three year old sure could scream when she wanted to. Olivia said something, but she was crying so hard that it was completely impossible to understand her. "Are you hurt?" Lexie asked, trying to figure out what was wrong. Olivia shook her head no. "Well then stop crying for a second and tell me what's wrong." Olivia stopped the waterworks for a few seconds and looked at Lexie,

"I don't wanna haircut!" She wailed, beginning to sob again.

"I thought you wanted to surprise your mommy and daddy."

"Noooooooo!" Lexie looked at Jackson, who just shrugged,

"Alright, let's go then Liv, c'mon." Olivia instantly stopped crying as soon as Lexie said they could leave. She stood up and wiped her eyes, turning towards the door. Lexie and Jackson followed her out, apologizing to the employees for the scene the three year old had made.

"Where we goin now?" Olivia asked as they walked down the street.

"I guess we can go get lunch," Jackson suggested, wanting to take a break from eating food from the hospital cafeteria.

"Yay! Lunch!" Olivia began dancing around happily, "lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch," she sang as she ran in circles around the two adults. It was hard to believe that just a few minutes ago she was crying bloody murder. The trio made their way to a small restaurant not far from the hospital that was sure to have chicken fingers, about the only food Olivia would willingly eat at the moment. They were seated quickly and after taking their drinks orders their waiter said.

"What a lovely family." They tried to correct him but he walked away before they could get any words out. Olivia was oblivious to the comment as she colored on her menu and Lexie and Jackson simply exchanged a look and shrugged.

While they were at lunch Derek was discussing the procedure with Amelia, trying to decide the best approach. They had just finished yelling at each other and were standing in an awkward silence when Amelia blurted out,

"So where's that niece of mine?" she asked, talking about Olivia.

"Um, Lexie's watching her. I don't know where they are though, they'll be back in a little while probably," he told her as he examined the scans.

An hour later an exhausted Lexie and Jackson followed a hyped up Olivia into the hospital. The three year old had managed to somehow have extra energy today and was constantly bouncing all over the place. Not only was she incredibly hyper she had also decided that she wasn't going to wear her coat anymore, despite the fact that it was nearly freezing outside and all she had on was a pair of jeans and a sweater. When Lexie tried to put the coat on her niece it had quickly turned into another tantrum similar to the one at the hair salon. She gave up after five minutes of screaming, all of it coming from her niece, and let the little girl walk into the cold air without the coat. Now the two of them followed her into the hospital. They had to stop a few floors down from the surgical floor to pick up some lab results and while Lexie and Jackson were discussing the results they did not notice Olivia slip away from them.

As the finished up Lexie looked around for her niece,

"Olivia? Where'd you go?" Lexie asked worriedly to no one, "Jackson where did she go?"

"I don't know, I thought you had her," he said, panicking. This was not good; they could not loose Olivia, not if they wanted to live anyway.

"I didn't think she would wander off. Meredith is going to kill me!" she said worriedly.

"Ok, calm down, Meredith will not kill you. We just have to find Olivia before Meredith and Derek find out that she's missing," Jackson said, only half joking.

"Where do you think she went? She couldn't have gotten too far, she's only three."

"Ok, you go down that hall and I'll take this one. If you find her page me and I'll page you," Jackson said, taking charge of the situation. Lexie nodded and headed down one hallway while Jackson walked down another.

Meanwhile, Olivia walked down an unfamiliar hallway. She hadn't meant to wander away from Aunt Lexie, but it was boring and she was just gonna look around. But now she was lost and she was feeling a little scared. Not sure what to do, she just kept walking and eventually ended up in a hallway with a big glass window in it. Naturally, the fact that she couldn't see through the window made the three year old more curious than normal and she was determined to see through. Looking around she saw an abandoned rolley chair sitting by the wall. She quickly goes and rolls it under the window then clambers up onto the unsteady chair. She found that by standing on her very tip toes she could just see over the bottom of the window. . Looking in she saw three plastic looking boxes, each one holding a teeny tiny baby inside. They were even smaller than her dollies at home. The three year old was captivated by the tiny babies in the room and stood there starring for a few minutes.

Addison was in the room, attending to the baby boy that had been delivered by C-section while his mother was still in surgery. Addison looked on sadly at the little baby in the incubator before her. He had gone right into surgery after they got him stabilized, but he was born so early that the odds didn't look too good for him. Addison became aware of someone watching her. Looking up to the window she saw a little blonde head peaking over the top. She made sure a nurse was in the room then walked out the door that was next to the window.

"Hi there," she said to Olivia, causing the little girl to jump and almost fall off the chair. Addison caught the small child before she could fall, "You ok?" she asked. Olivia nodded, "That's good. What's your name?" she asked sweetly. Olivia starred at the woman, her mommy and daddy always told her not to talk to people she didn't know, but this woman was a doctor like mommy and daddy so it must be ok.

"Livia," she said shyly, causing Addison to smile. She looked at the little girl closer and noticed she seemed kind of familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Dr. Montgomery, but you can call me Addison if you want," Olivia nodded, "Where are your mommy and daddy sweetie?" Olivia shrugged,

"I dunno. I gotted lost," she looked back towards the window, "Is that your baby?" she asked, pointing to the room.

"No, that's not my baby. I'm his doctor," Addison explained.

"Oh. He's sick?" Addison looked at the curious little girl,

"A little bit," Addison said gently, "Why don't we get you back to your mom and dad. I bet they're missing you," she said, grabbing Olivia's hand and walking her towards the nurses' station, "Excuse me," she said to the nurse sitting there, "I think this little girl lost her mom and dad. Do you think," before she could continue someone interrupted her,

"Olivia?" The voice said. Addison and Olivia turned towards the voice and Olivia's face lit up. She pulled her hand out of Addison and ran towards the woman.

"Aunt Zona!" she cried happily, launching herself at the pediatric surgeon. Arizona caught the young girl and straightened up, looking at Addison,

"Thank you for finding her," Arizona said gratefully. She had run into a very panicked Lexie after leaving a patients room and quickly offered to help for the little girl. She turned to the nurse, "Can you page Dr. Grey please. Lexie," the nurse nodded in confirmation and Arizona turned to Olivia,

"Why'd you wander off like that?" she asked. Olivia shrugged,

"Aunt Lexie was borin. Then I found babies! They were tiny. She takes care of them," Olivia told Arizona, pointing at Addison in reference to the 'she'. Arizona looked at Addison. She remembered her from when her own daughter was born and she came to help out,

"Dr. Montgomery right?" she asked, making sure she had the name right.

"Yes. And you're, I'm sorry, I forgot your name," she apologized. She had so many patients it was hard to keep track of everyone.

"Arizona Robbins," she supplied.

"Right of course. You're Callie's girlfriend."

"Wife now, actually," Arizona said happily, showing Addison the ring on her left hand. Addison grinned,

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! That's great." Olivia was feeling a little left out now,

"Zona," she whined, focusing the attention back on her.

"Yes Liv?" Arizona asked exasperatedly, knowing she just wanted attention.

""Where's Aunt Lexie?"

"She's coming to meet us here. She'll be here soon," she said, shifting her to her other hip and focusing on Addison again.

"Are you here for Shepherd's case?" she asked conversationally.

"Yeah I am. We delivered the baby a few hours ago. But the outcome doesn't look good for mom or baby," she said sadly. Arizona frowned and felt tears pool in her eyes. The situation was very similar to the one she had gone through herself four years ago. Olivia looked at her honorary Aunt,

"Don't cry," she said sweetly, gently wiping away the tear that had escaped and giving Arizona a kiss on the cheek. Arizona smiled and hugged the small girl,

"Thanks sweetie," she said. Addison smiled, little kids always managed to make even the worst heartache better with a simple touch or smile. At that moment Lexie burst through the doors they were standing by,

"Olivia!" she cried in relief. Olivia jumped out of Arizona's arms and ran to her Aunt. Lexie scooped her into her arms and held her close to her chest, "Don't ever do that again," she said, kissing her face over and over, "You scared Aunt Lexie. But I'm glad you're safe," she assured her. Jackson was the next one through the doors,

"Oh thank god," he said, sounding very relieved. A lost little kid was never ever a good thing, but it was even worse when the child was basically your family. He hugged Olivia and she was beginning to like all of the attention and managed to pull a few tears in her eyes, "don't cry Liv," he said, holding her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder,

"I want momma," she said pathetically.

"Let's go find your momma," he said, walking towards the doors he just came through, leaving the three other women alone.

"I guess I should go with," Lexie said, turning to follow, now leaving Addison and Arizona alone.

**Next chapter will be more Addison/Derek/Meredith interaction along with Addison/Olivia and Amelia/Olivia. How do you think everyone should get along? Drop me a review and let me know! Hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so I had this chapter written for a few days, but I've had absolutely no time to get online until now. I wanted to add more actually, but if I did it would take me like another week to update the story. So I went ahead and ended it where I did, and I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can. If any of you readers were in the path of the hurricane this weekend I hope you all came through alright.  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>

Addison and Arizona stood in silence for a moment before Arizona finally spoke up,

"You know, Callie's downstairs with Sofia, if you want to go see them," she told her. Addison quickly agreed, Callie had sent a few pictures here and there, but she was excited to get to see the little girl in person for the first time since she was born. The pair made their way down to the surgical floor and found Callie by a nurse's station, Sofia sitting on the counter in front of her.

"Mommy," Sofia called out excitedly when she spotted Arizona. Callie turned around and was shocked to see the red head standing next to her wife.

"Addison? What are you doing here?" she asked, lifting Sofia onto the floor then walking over to give Addison a hug.

"I'm here to help out on Derek's case. I figured someone would have told you I was coming," Addison said, returning the hug.

"Nope, no one told me. Derek and Meredith are usually really busy with Olivia though, so it might have just slipped their minds," Callie said. Addison looked a little confused,

"Olivia, like the little girl upstairs Olivia? She's their daughter?" Arizona answered,

"Yeah, I thought you knew that. I thought that was why she was with you."

"No, she was looking at the babies and I found her up there. I knew they had a baby, but I didn't know that was her."

"Yeah, that was Olivia. And this is Sofia," Callie said, picking up the four year old, "Sofia, this is Addison, one of momma's friends."

"Hi," Sofia said a little shyly. Addison smiled, she remembered the little girl right after she was born, clinging to life in the NICU and it was amazing to her how far she had come since then.

"Hi Sofia," she said, "How old are you?"

"Four and a half!" Sofia told her proudly, holding up four fingers.

"Wow, that's awesome," Addison said, she turned to Callie and Arizona, "She' so cute." Callie and Arizona nodded in agreement as Meredith walked down the hall towards them, holding Olivia's hand tightly.

"Hey, you guys still need us to watch Sofia tonight?" She asked. Sofia nodded excitedly, wanting to go play with her best friend. She wiggled out of Callie's arms and ran to stand next to Olivia, taking hold of her free hand.

"That would be great," Arizona said, "we're both on call and Mark has a d-a-t-e," she spelled, not wanting either of the little girls to ask what a date was.

"Sure, it's no problem, Liv's excited to have her over," Meredith assured Callie and Arizona before turning to Addison, "You and Amelia are welcome to stay with us while you're here if you want to."

"I don't know, we should just get a hotel," Addison said unsurely. Meredith shook her head,

"No, we insist. Besides, Amelia is begging Derek to meet Olivia, so I'm sure she would love it if she stayed." Addison nodded,

"Alright we'll stay with you then. Thank you," she said politely.

"It's no problem. We're leaving now, do you have a car? Or you can ride with us."

"We rented a car, so we can just follow you. Do you have any idea where Amelia is?"

"I have no idea, she was with Derek the last time I saw her, but that was about an hour ago." Addison nodded and pulled out her phone to call Amelia and tell her to meet them at the entrance. Callie handed Meredith an overnight bag for Sofia then left with Arizona. Meredith, Addison, Sofia, and Olivia walked out of the hospital and to their respective cars. Meredith had both girls settled into their car seats by the time Derek got there.

"Ready to go?" he asked, giving her a kiss as she shut the door.

"Yepp. Your sister and Addison are following us home."

"That's fine. What do you want to do for dinner?" he asked, knowing they didn't have much food in the house that would serve as dinner.

"We can just order takeout. Do they like Chinese?" Derek nodded and looked at his daughter, whose hair was still choppy and uneven. Meredith saw what he was looking at and chuckled,

"I can fix it myself," she told him and he smiled at her as they pulled into the driveway. After both girls were out of the car they instantly shot off to the tree house in the backyard. Despite the chilly weather it was their favorite place and there was no way they weren't playing in it. When Derek and Meredith found out that they were pregnant Derek knew that he wanted a tree house for his child to play in. They had designed it so that their daughter could use it from an early age and it had steps leading up to the tree house itself. Addison and Amelia pulled in a few seconds after the girls were in the backyard and got out of the car. Amelia looked at the house and the land surrounding it,

"Wow, I'm a little jealous," she said, admiring the view. Addison laughed a little but silently agreed,

"Thanks for letting us stay with you guys. We won't be in the way will we?" she asked.

"Of course not. Why don't we get inside though and order dinner. Are you guys ok with Chinese?" Derek asked. Addison and Amelia nodded and the small group headed inside.

"Where's my niece?" Amelia asked excitedly. She had yet to actually meet her niece and was looking forward to it. Sure she had lots of nieces and nephews from her other sisters already, but the fact that she was Derek's child was a little different.

"They're out back, playing in the tree house," Meredith told her as they walked into the kitchen.

"They're? More than one?" Amelia asked, confused. She was pretty sure Derek had said she had just one niece.

"Her friend is over," Derek informed her. Amelia nodded,

"Got it," she said, heading for the back door.

"Where are you going?" Addison asked for all of them.

"To meet Olivia," she said as the door closed behind her. Meredith followed, knowing her daughter was a little touchy about new people coming into her tree house and the fact that Amelia was her Aunt did nothing to help her.

Amelia climbed the steps and knocked on the door,

"Who is it?" a little voice asked through the wood. Meredith spoke up,

"It's Mommy, I have a surprise for you," she said, knowing her daughter loved surprises. Sure enough the door flew open and Olivia's eager face appeared,

"What is it?" she asked excitedly. Amelia stepped into view,

"Baby, this is your Aunt Amelia. She wanted to meet you," Meredith said. Olivia looked at Amelia who knelt down to her height,

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you," She said, "this tree house is sooo cool," She said over exaggeratedly, knowing little kids loved it when adults thought their stuff was cool.

"Thanks, wanna play with us?" Olivia asked, surprising Meredith at how willing she was to let Amelia in. Not waiting for an answer she took Amelia's hand and pulled her inside. Meredith looked in on them,

"We'll come get you when dinner is ready," she said before climbing back down the stairs as the door shut.

Amelia looked around at the inside of the tree house. IT was full of everything a little girl could ever want. There was a box overflowing with fair dresses and princess outfits, a bin full of Barbie's sat next to a Barbie dream house and a kitchen area was set up with a table in the middle.

"We havin a tea party," Olivia told Amelia, dragging her over to sit next to Sofia. Olivia had on a pink princess dress over her clothes and Sofia was wearing a green one.

"Do you want to join us?" Sofia asked.

"I would love to," Amelia said, grabbing a sparkly crown and placing it on her head.

While Amelia was playing tea party with the two kids Derek, Meredith, and Addison were inside.

"So how's LA?" Derek asked his ex-wife a little awkwardly.

"It's great. I really like it there," She said, "The practice is doing well and everyone there is really nice."

"That's great, you still work with Naomi right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, wondering why Derek was asking about Naomi.

"Well, we were thinking about maybe coming to LA soon and talking to her," he said and Addison suddenly understood.

"You want her to get you pregnant," she said. Meredith nodded,

"We want another baby, but it's hard for me to get pregnant and most of the fertility treatments have side effects for me. And Derek thought that maybe Naomi knew something that could help us."

"I can call her tomorrow and see what she thinks," Addison agreed. It was a little awkward talking to her ex and his wife about them having another baby, but she knew what it was like to not be able to get pregnant and she wanted to help them.

"That would be great," Derek said, "thanks."

"No problem," she said as the doorbell rang.

"That's the food, I'll get it," Meredith said walking to the door. Meredith paid for the food while Derek stuck his head out the back door and called the girls in for dinner.

"Think Amelia's having fun up there?" He asked with a smile as he faced Addison.

"She probably is," she answered. Who knew with Amelia. Meredith was placing food on plates for Sofia and Olivia when they walked through the back door, both of them holding one of Amelia's hands.

"Did ya have fun?" Derek asked the three of them in general. Amelia smiled a nodded,

"Oh yeah, it's been years since I've had a tea party," she said.

"Will you sit next to us?" Olivia asked Amelia, looking at the dinner table.

"Sure girls," she said as they all took their seats and helped themselves to the food scattered around.

**Yepp, so that's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. Leave me a review to let me know what you think. And I'm not really going with any of the private practice storyline that was on the show. I still need Naomi there to get them pregnant. I toyed with the idea that the new doc that's going to be on there was going to help them, but decided since we didn't know much about him yet that I didn't want to, SOOO if you watch Private Practice, just pretend Naomi never left.**

**Also, I'm going to need help deciding if Meredith and Derek should have a boy or girl and what the babies name should be. I won't do multiples though, just so you know. So let me know what you think so I know what to write.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I would just like to start by apologizing! I'm super super sorry that it took me sooo long to update this. My life has been incredibly busy and I've had incredible writers block. Plus I've started working a lot more recently, so I haven't had quite so much free time. But I will try harder now because I don't usually work until two now, so I've got free time in the morning. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave me a review so I know what you think about it!**

After they had finished dinner Olivia and Sofia had taken off to the playroom to play dolls while Derek, Meredith, Addison, and Amelia cleaned up the kitchen and dinner table.

"So what were you guys talking about while I was playing Princess Tea Party?" Amelia asked as she placed her plate in the dishwasher. Derek looked at Meredith, who nodded,

"We want to have another baby and we were asking Addison if she thought Naomi could help us," he told her.

"Aww, another baby, how sweet!" She said excitedly, "You know, the one you've got upstairs is pretty amazing," she told them. While they were playing tea party Olivia had managed to impress her with how smart and imaginative she was, "Are you sure she's only three?"

"Oh yeah, she's three. But she thinks she thirteen or something," Meredith laughed, knowing that her daughter could be very over dramatic. Amelia nodded in agreement,

"How do you think she would do with a baby brother or sister?" she asked.

"I think she would love being an older sister," Derek said, "I think she'd be great at it. She's always mothering her dolls and taking care of them, so she'd probably do the same thing to a real baby."

"I hope so," Meredith said. They had finished cleaning up and Addison went upstairs to call Naomi to check on the practice and tell her that Meredith and Derek wanted her help. Amelia began talking to Derek about the patient they had and Meredith went upstairs to get Olivia and Sofia into the bath. Meredith knew that her daughter was not a fan of bath time and it often ended with someone in tears, not necessarily the three year old either, but she was hoping that with Sofia here that Olivia would be more cooperative tonight. She walked into the playroom and found the two little girls drawing with chalk on the chalkboard wall,

"Alright girls, time for a bath," she announced. Olivia turned and glared at her,

"No momma," she said simply.

"Yes child," Meredith echoed.

"I don't wanna bath!" Olivia whined. Sofia watched her friend, she didn't mind taking a bath and thought they could actually be fun, especially when she got to have bubbles.

"Can we have bubbles Auntie Mer'dith?" she asked hopefully. Olivia stopped whining and looked at Sofia like she was crazy.

"Sure, c'mon," she said, knowing that if Sofia was going there was a good chance that Olivia would follow. Sure enough, two little girls followed her into the bathroom and waited somewhat impatiently while the tub filled up with water. A few minutes later the tub was filled to the brim with bubbles and both girls hoped in quickly while Meredith grabbed a basket filled with bath toys and dumped them in the water. She was actually a little shocked that Olivia had gotten in the tub willingly and was now playing happily. Maybe they should have Sofia over every night, she thought to herself. She sat next to the tub while the girls splashed and made beards and hats out of bubbles and after about twenty minutes they were still going strong. Meredith however was feeling the long day catch up with her.

"Ok girls, time to wash up," she told them, receiving groans from both kids. Hair was quickly washed and bodies were scrubbed and they rinsed off in the shower while the tub was draining. When they were done they were both wrapped in large fluffy towels and made their way into Olivia's room to put pajamas on.

"Can we watch a movie mommy?" Olivia asked as Meredith helped her pull her nightgown over her head.

"Yepp, which princess?" she asked. They were both obsessed with the Disney princesses right now and Olivia refused to watch anything else.

"Rella," Olivia said for both of them. Meredith nodded,

"Ok, but first we need to fix your hair," she said to Olivia, who frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's just a little crooked," Meredith said. Olivia accepted this and they followed Meredith downstairs into the kitchen where Addison, Derek, and Amelia were all standing.

"Did you have a good bath?" Derek asked, surprised when everyone nodded yes and didn't see any red puffy eyes.

"We just have to fix Olivia's hair and then they are going to watch Cinderella," Meredith told the other adults. Derek lifted his daughter onto one of the stools and handed Meredith a pair of scissors. She carefully evened out Olivia's choppy self-haircut then brushed away the hair that stuck to her shirt.

"All better," she said, "now if you ever cut your own hair again you are going to be in big trouble, ok?" Olivia nodded quickly, she hated being in trouble.

"Can Aunt 'melia watch the movie with us?" she asked as she jumped off the stool.

"That's up to her," Meredith told her. Olivia and Sofia looked at Amelia, both of them with puppy dog eyes.

"Please!" Sofia whined.

"Yeah, PLEASEEEEEE," Olivia copied.

"Why not, it's been a while since I've seen Cinderella," she said. Both girls squealed and grabbed one of her hands, pulling her to the living room. Derek laughed a little,

"They could probably get her to commit murder," he said.

"Probably," Meredith agreed as Olivia yelled from the living room,

"Momma! You gotta start the movie!" Meredith rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, leaving Derek and Addison alone in the kitchen.

"So I talked to Naomi," she told him.

"Really? I didn't expect you to talk to her so soon."

"Well I had to check on the practice. Who knows what will happen when I'm gone for too long. But I told her about your situation and she said she would be willing to help you guys. You just have to come to her," she said. Derek nodded,

"That shouldn't be a problem. We have some vacation time built up that we can use. And Olivia's never really been to the beach before, she will probably love LA," he said as Meredith walked back into the kitchen.

"They'll be asleep in like five minutes, so Amelia shouldn't have to suffer through the movie for too long," she said.

"That's good," he turned to Addison, "We've seen Cinderella so many times that we can practically recite it word for word at this point. We keep trying to get her to watch a different movie, but Cinderella is her favorite because she looks like her," Derek explained.

"Sounds fun," she said sarcastically. Meredith rolled her eyes,

"You have no idea. So what were you saying about someone loving LA?" she asked Derek.

"Naomi said she would be willing to help us, but we have to go to her, but we have that vacation time we could use and obviously we'd have to take Olivia. I think that she would love the beach," he explained. Meredith smiled,

"That's great," she said happily, "And you're right, she will love the beach. When can we go," she asked somewhat excitedly.

"Naomi said she has most of next week free. I don't know if that's too soon for you or anything, I'm sure she has another time open if you can't make it," Addison told them.

"No, we can get there next week, right Derek? Do we have any major stuff going on?"

"No, next week is pretty quiet for us actually," he said.

"Awesome, so next week then. We will have to talk to the chief though and actually get the time off."

"We can do that tomorrow," he said.

"Ok, I'll call Naomi in the morning and tell her it's good for you guys," Addison told them, "And since you're letting me and Amelia stay here you are welcome to stay with me when you come. I've got an extra bedroom if you want it. But I understand if you want to stay at a hotel." Meredith and Derek looked at each other and had a silent conversation,

"Yeah, we can stay with you," Derek said.

"Great. Sounds good. Well I'm going to head on up to bed then. Goodnight," she said, leaving the room. A few seconds later she stuck her head back in, "All three of them are asleep on the couch," she said laughingly. Derek and Meredith made their way into the kitchen and they each grabbed a child and carried them upstairs, tucking them into Olivia's bed. When Derek went back downstairs Amelia had readjusted on the couch so that she was lying down but still asleep. Derek grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered his sister before turning off the light and heading back upstairs to their bedroom.

Meredith was climbing into bed as Derek closed the door and walked into the bathroom,

"So do you think that Naomi will be able to help us with getting a baby?" she asked loud enough for him to hear her.

"I hope so, Addison says that she's really good, so maybe she will be able to help," he said as he climbed into bed next to Meredith, who scooted next to him.

"I really want Olivia to have a baby brother or sister," she said as he put his arm around her, "And I really want another baby. I mean, Olivia is so great and amazing but I want another great and amazing human."

"I know, and we will get another great and amazing human. I promise," he told her sincerely. Meredith nodded and fell silent. For a few more minutes neither of them spoke as they both considered the idea of having another baby. Finally Meredith broke the silence,

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at her husband. Derek thought about it,

"Well, I would be happy with a boy or a girl. But I have to say I think I would love a little boy. I could teach him how to play baseball and take him fishing; Olivia is way too impatient to ever want to fish. What do you want?" he asked, still imagining having a little boy.

"A healthy baby. But a boy would be nice, or maybe a girl. I don't think I have a preference. But do you really think Olivia will be happy with a brother or sister?"

"I think she will. I'm pretty sure she sees Sofia as a sister and she loves Sofia. So she should have no problem with a baby."

"She's pretty used to getting all of our attention though. She might be incredibly jealous," she said unsurely.

"I remember when my parents told me that they were pregnant with Amelia. I was so excited that I was going to be a big brother. Then when they finally brought her home it was great for the first four hours, and then she cried all night, every twenty minutes or so, and when I finally realized that I wasn't the baby anymore I began to get jealous. And I was jealous for a while, but as we got older we grew closer and I did like having her around…most of the time," he assured her, knowing she never had to deal with siblings until she was much older and Lexie came along.

"I hope she's not too jealous. We won't love the baby any more than her."

"Well I know that and you know that, we will just have to make sure that she knows that. Everything will work out somehow; we just have to believe that." Meredith sighed,

"Yeah I know. I just keep thinking about all those negative pregnancy tests before Olivia and I can't help but dread even more of those now." Derek pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Try not to think about all those times, and think about when we found out that you were pregnant with Olivia and how happy we were then. We'll get that again," he assured her, "Now let's go to bed, we have to talk to the chief in the morning." They lie down and quickly fell asleep, knowing they would be woken up early by the two children in the next room.

Sure enough, only six hours later Meredith and Derek were jarred awake by the bed shaking violently, well as violently as two little bodies could cause anyway. Derek groaned and Meredith pulled a pillow over her head.

"Wake up momma," Olivia said cheerfully.

"We're hungry Uncle Derek," Sofia chimed in. Derek groaned again and slowly sat up,

"Ok, why don't you two go play quietly while I make breakfast," he told them. They cheered once more then jumped off the bed and ran to the play room. Derek reached over and shook Meredith, "Time to get up," he told her, leaving the room. Meredith sat up and began getting ready for the day while Derek began to make breakfast for the six occupants in the house today. Ten minutes later everyone seemed to come downstairs at the same time, all looking for food. Everyone loaded up their plates with eggs, bacon and fruit with coffee for the adults and milk for the kids.

After eating breakfast Addison, Amelia, and Derek went to get dressed for the day while Meredith took Olivia and Sofia upstairs to help them get ready. Meredith was standing in front of the closet, looking over the clothes.

"Momma I wanna wear a dress," Olivia told her while jumping on her bed with Sofia. Meredith complied and pulled out a long sleeve blue and pink dress and white tights to go underneath to keep her warm. After both children were dressed Meredith went back to her room to finish getting ready. When Derek called the girls downstairs twenty minutes later to leave the dress that Meredith had picked out was nowhere to be seen. Olivia was now wearing a sundress, that Meredith was sure had been stored on the top shelf for those rare warm and sunny days. On her feet were a pair of fur lined boots, at least she got the shoes right, Amelia thought as she looked at her niece. Meanwhile, Sofia was now wearing a pair of Olivia's jeans and a green tank top, which is also normally stored on the top shelf, with a pair of yellow rain boots. Addison and Amelia couldn't help but laugh as Meredith and Derek starred at the little girls.

"No way, go back upstairs and change into what you were dressed in the first time," Meredith said, pointing towards the stairs.

"Nooo," Olivia whined, "I like this dress!"

"That's a summer dress Olivia. And Sofia, that shirt is for summer too. It's still winter and too cold to wear those," Derek tried explaining. Both girls just stared at him as if he were speaking a different language. When they didn't answer Meredith tried again,

"C'mon," she said, grabbing their hands and turning them towards the stairs, "You can't wear those outfits today so we have to go change." Suddenly they both pulled their hands away,

"No Auntie Mer'dith, we wanna wear these clothes. We picked 'em and they're pretty," Sofia told them. Olivia nodded in agreement,

"Yeah momma, they're pretty!" Meredith sighed,

"They are very pretty girls, but it's too cold outside to wear those. Sofia, you're mommies might kill me if I let you wear that shirt right now. You don't want them to kill me right?" she asked. Sofia and Olivia suddenly looked very worried and huddled together, whispering in each other's ears. After a few seconds they pulled apart,

"We're gonna pick out different clothes," Sofia announced, pulling Olivia up the stairs quickly. When they disappeared Amelia and Addison finally began laughing,

"Quite the fashion sense your daughter has," Amelia told them.

"Yeah really. And I can't believe you told them that they would kill you if she wore that. And that she believed it."

"Oh yeah, most kids under the age of six will believe anything you tell them. Desperate times call for desperate measures," Derek said as Olivia and Sofia ran back down the stairs. This time Olivia was dressed in the dress and tights that Meredith had picked out and was still wearing the same boots as before. Sofia was wearing the jeans and sweater that Callie had packed for her and had on her own pair of boots.

"Much better," Meredith said as she handed them both a coat, "Time to go." The group of six made their way to their respective cars and met up again at the hospital where Meredith handed Olivia and Sofia off to Mark, who was watching them for the day, and then everyone else went their separate ways.

Meredith and Derek made their way to the chief's office and knocked on the door, entering when he called them in.

"Ah, Meredith, Derek, what can I do for you two?" he asked as they sat down in front of his desk.

"We were hoping that we could go ahead and use our vacation time soon," Derek said, "Starting next week."

"Well that is a little sudden, is there any reason why it is such short notice?" he asked.

"We are planning on going down to LA, to Addison's practice actually, and get an appointment with their fertility specialist, Naomi Bennet, to see if she could help us with having another baby," Meredith said. The chief smiled,

"That's great. Of course you can take some time off, in fact take as much time as you need while you're there. I think it's great that you're trying to have another baby. Best of luck," he said happily, basically dismissing them from his office. They stood up and thanked him, though feeling a little confused and shocked, and walked out of the room.

"Well that was easy," Meredith said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. But that's good I guess. I'll talk to Addison and see when Naomi is available then we can start making plans," Derek said as they walked into the locker room to get changed for the day.

**Alright, so I decided to go ahead and end it here, just because it was getting kind of long and it seemed like a good place to stop. So PLEASE let me know what you thought about this chapter and answer my…**

**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!  
>Can anyone tell me what kind of fertility treatment Meredith used in season seven that messed up her eye sight? I can't for the life of me remember what it is or if they ever said what it was. I just don't want to start writing about the same thing that failed last time, so it would be great if you could help me out!<strong>

**Also, if you haven't already told me if you think it should be a boy or girl, go ahead and give me your opinion! And any name suggestions, cause I still have no idea which one I want or an idea for a name. So let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken me a little while to post this, but definitely not as long as it took last time. The chapter is also significantly shorter, but this felt like a good place to stop. So I don't know about anyone else, but where I live it's rained almost nonstop for two days now and the wind keeps nearly blowing my car off the road. Needless to say I haven't been going anywhere really, which gave me time to write this awesome chapter for you all!**

**Now I have a request, (I hate to be this person), but over three hundred people read the last chapter, and only three reviewed…which is kind of disappointing…so if you have the time please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter or the story in general, hey I'll even take criticism if you have some. So PLEASE leave a review, because reaching 100 made me unbelievably happy, but it would be awesome if even more people reviewed.**

**Now while you enjoy this chapter I am going out into the torrential wind and rain to go to a three year olds birthday party…wish me luck and ENJOY!**

Three days later Meredith, Derek, and Olivia were on a plane to California. They had considered driving, but decided that driving that long with a three year old would not end well. So Olivia was now sitting between Meredith and Derek, with Amelia and Addison in the seats across the aisle, about to lift off. Considering this was her first time on a plane Olivia couldn't stop moving, she was incredibly excited and insisted that Derek switch seats with her when she realized he was sitting next to the window. Eventually, after they were safely in the air, Derek pulled her onto his lap and allowed her to watch out the window, where she stayed for the rest of the trip.

"Daddy it's so pwetty," she said in awe. Of course, trying to get out of the airport was much harder, Olivia wanted to stop and look at every little thing and between the five of them they had two cartful's of luggage. They finally managed to rent a car for Meredith and Derek to use and followed Addison and Amelia back to Addison's. Olivia impatiently waited to be unbuckled from her car seat then clambered out of the car and gasped,

"Momma, the beach!" she squealed excitedly, starting to run towards the sand.

"Stop, you can't go out there without an adult," Meredith said, knowing her daughter would head straight for the water. It was warmer in LA than in Seattle but since the sun had begun to set it was still pretty chilly.

"But momma," Olivia whined. Meredith gave her a look and she stopped whining then turned to Amelia, "Will you take me to the beach please?" she asked sweetly. Amelia looked at Meredith and Derek to make sure it was ok and Derek nodded,

"I'll get your bag, just make sure she doesn't go in the water," he told her. Amelia stuck her hand out for her niece to hold onto. Olivia quickly grabbed the offered hand and began skipping towards the beach, pulling Amelia behind her.

Derek grabbed Amelia's bag out of the trunk and pulled it into the house with a lot of the other luggage. Meredith and Addison followed behind with their own,

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Meredith said to Addison.

"It's no problem at all. This way you don't have to think about a hotel and all that and you can focus on other things," Addison said as she opened the door to the guest room that Amelia wasn't using, "The bed should be big enough for you two and Olivia," she told them.

"Thanks Addison, it should be fine. Once she's asleep she doesn't move for the rest of the night," Derek said as he dropped the suitcases where he was standing, "what did you all pack in these things?" he asked, sounding a little out of breath.

"You're such a baby," Meredith mumbled as she set down the lighter carry on on the bed, "I'm going to check on Olivia," she said, walking out of the room.

Olivia and Amelia were having a great time on the beach, despite not being allowed to go in the water. When Meredith walked onto the beach they were in the middle of a game of tag, which of course Olivia was "winning". When Olivia saw Meredith walking onto the beach she began to run towards her,

"Momma! Come play with us!" she cried, throwing herself into Meredith's arms. Meredith smiled and picked her daughter up, tossing her in the air. Olivia giggled and squirmed to be put down. Once her feet were on the sand, her bare feet Meredith noticed, she began to run back towards Amelia and tagged her,

"You're it Aunt 'Melia," she cried happily, running in the opposite direction. Amelia laughed and began to run after the three year old, letting her escape for a few minutes before tagging her. Olivia darted towards Meredith, who quickly moved out of the way. After a few more times Meredith allowed Olivia to tag her. Instead of running away she stood still and stared at the waves crashing onto the sand. "I wanna go in the water momma," she said pleadingly. Meredith considered it for a second,

"While it's too cold to go in the water, but I think we can roll up our pants and stick our feet in. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" the three year old cheered, bouncing up and down. Meredith and Amelia rolled up their own jeans then leaned down to help Olivia roll hers up. Then the trio made their way to the water with Olivia in the middle. She was a little intimidated at first, but quickly took to splashing in the waves that crashed over her feet. She held onto the hands of her mother and aunt and jumped through the water, squealing in happiness every time the waves hit her.

Derek stood on the deck watching his wife and sister with his daughter. They all seemed to be having a good time and Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched them. He loved the innocence that Olivia possessed and managed to project onto the adults around her. His loved his life before she was born, but now he couldn't imagine life without the tiny human. After a few minutes Addison joined him on the deck,

"Looks like fun, you should go join them," she suggested. He shook his head,

"Sometimes I just like to watch, it's almost as fun as joining in," he said. She nodded in understanding. Addison made her way back inside, ordering dinner and making hot chocolate for Olivia and pouring glasses of ginger ale for everyone else. Normally she would pour wine, but she knew that Meredith could not drink it while trying to get pregnant and Amelia had been struggling with drinking so ginger ale was the best choice for the night.

Derek continued to watch his family play on the beach while thinking about having another child. They had Olivianna, even though the doctor said it would be nearly impossible for Meredith to get pregnant, but would they be able to have another child? Hopefully Naomi would be able to do something for them that their previous doctor had not and there would be a positive outcome from this trip. They hadn't told Olivia yet that they were trying to have another baby. In the first place they weren't sure how she would take it, but they also didn't want her to get excited about having a baby brother or sister and then have something go wrong and they didn't have a baby. They decided that once they knew for sure that a baby was in their future they would tell Olivia about it. They could only hope that she was accepting and excited about it. He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard one particularly loud scream from all three on the beach. He looked up worriedly, and then began to laugh once he realized no one was hurt, they were all just soaked. Apparently they had misjudged the size of the last wave; because Olivia was now soaked from head to toe and his wife and sister were wet from the waist down. He held back his laughter as they made their way up from the sand onto the wood. Amelia pulled out towels and handed one to Meredith and one to Derek for Olivia.

"Did you see that daddy!" she asked excitedly as Derek rubbed her hair dry. Not giving him time to answer she continued rambling on about how the wave had crashed over her and how strong it was, nearly pulling her away from mommy and Aunt Melia. He was a little relieved actually that the three year old had not been traumatized by the rush of cold water and bundled her up in the towel, carrying her inside where he nearly ran into Addison.

"I thought we weren't going into the water tonight," she said laughingly as she took in the three soaking wet bodies.

"Change of plans," Amelia grumbled as she went upstairs to change clothes.

"Dinner should be here soon, I ordered pizza" she called as Derek and Meredith followed Amelia, she could hear Olivia cheer from upstairs. Ten minutes later they were all sitting around Addison's table on the deck watching the rest of the sunset, all of them now dry and in clean clothes. They had turned on heaters so that once the sun went down and the temperature dropped they would not be that cold.

"Daddy can we go swimmin' morrow?" Olivia asked as she shoved some pizza into her mouth.

"We'll have to see 'Liv, it might be too cold. And mommy and I have a meeting to go to. So you're going to hang out with Amelia and Addison," he told her. Olivia grinned; she had quickly taken to her Aunt and had started calling Addison aunt as well, for lack of anything else to call her. Of course Amelia and Addison were hard for the three year old to say, so it came out more as Aunt Addie and Aunt Melia. The two women had agreed to watch Olivia while Derek and Meredith met with Naomi as they too had quickly taken to the little girl sitting at the table.

"Ok daddy. What we doin'?" she asked, looking at Amelia and Addison.

"We could go to the park if you want," Addison suggested, Olivia perked up,

"YES!" she shouted excitedly, "I love the park! There slides?" she asked. Amelia nodded,

"Slides and swings and things to climb on," she told the three year old. Meredith and Derek looked at each other,

"Just watch her carefully," Derek warned, "she has no fear and tends to jump off of anything, regardless of how high it is." Addison and Amelia nodded,

"We won't let anything happen," Addison assured the worried parents. Derek nodded as Olivia climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired sweetie?" he asked, rubbing her back softly.

"Nuh-uh," she said stubbornly, rubbing at her eyes furiously.

"Oh ok," he said, still rubbing her back, knowing that would put her to sleep faster. Sure enough, not even five minutes later, she was sound asleep on her father's shoulder. Even though she was asleep Derek continued to rub her back and stayed at the table talking with the others. After about twenty more minutes everyone decided it was time to go to bed as they all had to get up early in the morning. Derek laid Olivia in the middle of the bed before getting ready for bed himself. Then him and Meredith climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep with their little miracle between them.

**So what did you think, pleaseeeeeee review!**

**It makes me mad that I'm turning into the person who says this…but the more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I told some of you who reviewed that I would put this chapter up last week, but as I wrote it I started to dislike what I was writing. Now I keep telling myself that I am going to go back and fix it, but honestly if I do that it's going to take me months to get around to it. And you guys don't want to wait months. So this chapter isn't as good as some of my other ones, but I hope you will forgive me and I will try to make it up to you in the next chapter. So for now enjoy this one and tell me what you think please! Almost the same thing happened last time, over three hundred people read it but only a few reviewed.**

**A huge thank you to those people who did review last time! I think I responded to everyone. I really appreciate it!**

The next morning the sun had barley risen when Olivia rolled over on top of Meredith, causing her to groan.

"Wake up momma," Olivia said quietly, kissing her cheek. Meredith looked at the alarm clock next to the bed, 6:30. She hadn't slept well the night before and really wanted to sleep a little longer,

"Go back to sleep sweetie," Meredith mumbled, rolling over. Olivia sighed and turned around to face Derek,

"Daddy, wake up," she said a little more loudly this time, slightly annoyed that Meredith had gone back to sleep. Derek groaned and opened one eye, looking at his daughter,

"It's too early Liv, go back to sleep for a little while," he told her, rolling over as Meredith just had. Olivia sat in the bed, arms crossed, pouting for a moment before she decided to go downstairs anyway. Maybe Addison or Amelia was up. Sure enough when she walked into the kitchen Addison was standing at the counter pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Aunt Addie," she said, rubbing the rest of the sleep from her eyes. Addison looked up from the counter,

"Good morning Olivia, you're up early. Are your mom and dad awake?" she asked. Olivia shook her head,

"They went back to sleep," she told Addison while trying to climb onto one of the stools at the counter. Addison went to help her but before she could get there the three year old had managed to climb up on it herself.

"Do you want some breakfast?" she asked, trying to think if she had any kid appropriate breakfast foods. She suddenly remembered that Amelia bought cereal every once in a while and went to look in the pantry. After moving a few things around she found a box of Cocoa Pebbles and Olivia's face lit up when she showed them to her.

"Those my favorite!" she exclaimed happily, "Can I please hab some?" she asked.

"Of course," Addison said, pulling down a bowl and pouring some of the chocolate cereal in before covering it with milk, "Do you want to go eat on the deck?" she asked. She normally spent a little time on the deck each morning watching the waves and figured the three year old might like it. Olivia nodded happily and Addison carried the bowl of cereal and her coffee mug out for her. Addison put the bowl down on the table and Olivia immediately dug in, shoving soggy cereal into her mouth.

"So are you excited for the park today?" Addison asked. Olivia nodded and swallowed her food,

"Uh-huh, I love the park!" She told Addison excitedly as Amelia joined them on the deck.

"Morning," she mumbled, "Where's Meredith and Derek?"

"They won't wake up," Olivia complained. Amelia faked a gasp and looked appalled,

"How dare they," she said, causing the little girl to smile slightly. She didn't really understand what her Aunt had said but she knew it was supposed to be funny. They sat outside while Olivia finished her cereal then the trio headed back inside. By this time Derek was making his way down the stairs and when he reached the bottom step he scooped his daughter into his arms,

"Morning sunshine," he said, giving her a kiss. Olivia smiled,

"Morning daddy," she said, kissing him back.

"Did you have breakfast?" he asked, looking at the chocolate milk mustache she had insisted that Addison couldn't wipe off.

"Mmm-hmm, Aunt Addie fed me cuz you were sleepin," she said accusingly. Derek laughed a little,

"I'm sorry Liv, why don't you go upstairs and mommy will help you get dressed," he said as he put her down. Olivia took off for the stairs and climbed them as quickly as her three year old body would allow. She burst into the room to find Meredith pulling a shirt over her head.

"Momma!" she cried, throwing herself at Meredith and wrapping her arms around her legs. Meredith grunted a little at the impact,

"Good morning Olivia, you would think you hadn't seen me in years instead of just last night," she said mostly to herself as Olivia looked up at her confused. Meredith sighed, "You ready to get dressed?" Olivia nodded and walked over to the suitcase that had her clothes in it. She pulled the top open and examined her choices. "Can I help you Liv?" she asked, knowing her daughter would not be able to pick out an appropriate outfit without help. Olivia thought about it and nodded, so Meredith walked over and pulled out a few things that would match and be weather appropriate. It was slightly warm today but there was still a chill in the air and Meredith knew her daughter could be over dramatic if she got too cold or too hot.

After a few more minutes Olivia was dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt with a pink jacket on top and tennis shoes with her hair in braided pigtails. She ran down the stairs ahead of Meredith and back into the kitchen where Meredith, Amelia, and Derek still were. She walked over to Amelia and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her towards the door,

"Let's go," she said, whining a little.

"It's not time to go yet Olivia," Amelia said, gently pulling her hand from the three year olds. Olivia stuck her bottom lip out in the perfect pout but Amelia was immune, "Uh-uh, that won't work on me. Me and Addison have to get dressed first. Do you think we can go to the park in our pajamas?" she asked, causing the little girl to giggle at the thought.

"Go get dressed, I wanna play," she said excitedly, jumping up and down in circles.

"Let's go watch some TV while we have to wait," Meredith suggested. Olivia nodded and followed Meredith to the living room. After Olivia was sitting quietly in front of the TV, fascinated by an episode of Dora, Meredith made her way back upstairs to talk to her husband. Derek was sitting on the bed pulling his shoes on and looked up when Meredith entered. She stood nervously by the door,

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. Meredith sighed,

"I'm just nervous," she told him. Derek nodded in understanding,

"Me too, but Naomi is one of the best, she will be able to help us," he said confidently. Derek finished tying his shoes and walked over to Meredith, pulling her into his arms. She let him hold her and they stood there for a moment, neither one saying anything. After a few moments they pulled apart and gathered the rest of their things.

"You ready?" Meredith asked. Derek nodded and they headed down the stairs. Amelia was sitting on the couch with Olivia, who was currently explaining Dora to her. Derek laughed a little,

"Enjoying the show?" he asked Amelia sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, best I've ever seen," she shot back.

"We're going to get going, are you guys sure you're ok with her?" Derek asked, "We can bring her with us if you don't want to watch her."

"Derek, she is my niece, I want to spend time with her."

"Ok, just don't spoil her too much," Derek told his sister who just smiled at him.

"No promises," she said. Derek was about to say something else but Meredith put a hand on his arm.

"A little spoiling is fine Derek. Let's go or we will be late," she said, walking over and giving Olivia a kiss on the top of her head, "Bye baby, love you,"

"Bye mommy, love you too," she said, her eyes never leaving the TV. Derek came over and also gave her a kiss and she repeated her I love yous to her father.

"Call us if anything happens," Meredith said to Amelia. She nodded,

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," she assured them as they walked out the door. Twenty minutes later Addison came downstairs, dressed for a day at the park.

"You two ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Amelia said, grateful that she was finally able to turn off the TV. Olivia jumped off the couch and ran to the door,

"C'mon!" She said, reaching for the doorknob. Addison helped her open it and she instantly took off for the car. They quickly buckled her into the car seat and took off for the park.

Meanwhile Meredith and Derek walked into Ocean Side Wellness. The receptionist looked up when they approached the front desk,

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Benet," Derek told the woman.

"Right, her last appointment is running a little long, so if you take a seat she will be with you in about ten minutes." They thanked the woman and went to sit in the waiting area. Ten minutes later Naomi walked out of her office and after walking her previous patients to the elevator she walked back over to the waiting area and approached Meredith and Derek,

"Hey guys," she said happily, "how are you?" she asked.

"Nervous," Meredith answered for her and Derek. Naomi smiled understandingly,

"Well let's go back to my office and we can get started," she suggested. Meredith and Derek nodded and followed her back to her office.

"This is nice," Derek said as they sat down.

"Thank you. So how have you been? The last time I saw you was when Archer was dying. Addison tells me you had a baby?"

"Yeah, a little girl. Olivianna Grace Shepherd, we call her Olivia though," he said proudly, smiling at the thought of his daughter.

"How old is she?"

"She's three," Meredith answered as Derek pulled out his phone to find a picture. He scrolled through all of them and finally chose one of Olivia dressed in one of Meredith's scrub tops, which was more like a dress on her, with the stethoscope in her ears and showed the picture to Naomi.

"Oh, how precious," she said smiling at the little girl on the screen, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is," Derek said in agreement as he put his phone away.

"So why don't we go ahead and get started then," Naomi said, focusing on the reason they were there in the first place. Meredith and Derek nodded, "So you've tried other methods of getting pregnant before right?"

"Yeah, the drugs that I was taking were causing me to lose my eye sight. Which is obviously a problem, so I had to stop taking them," Meredith told her. Naomi went on to explain different drugs and options available to them to help with getting pregnant. Meredith and Derek listened closely, feeling a little more hopeful as Naomi talked.

Meanwhile Addison and Amelia were busy chasing Olivia around the park. For a three year old she sure could move fast and Addison and Amelia were having a little trouble keeping up. They finally managed to get her into a swing which made it much easier for them to enjoy the day. Of course the swing only distracted her from running around for a few minutes until she saw some older kids hanging off the jungle gym,

"I wanna go," She said, pointing to the climbing structure.

"I don't think so," Addison said immediately.

"You're too little," Amelia added, "You might get hurt."

"I won't," Olivia insisted, but Addison still shook her head. Olivia stuck her lip out in a pout, "Please," she said tearfully. Addison and Amelia looked at each other,

"How has she perfected this look already? She's three and her puppy dog face is making me melt," Amelia said incredulously.

"I don't know, but it is pretty impressive," Addison agreed. Olivia was still sitting in the swing listening to the two adults talk.

"I want down," she whined, drawing their attention back to her. Addison lifted her out of the swing but didn't put her down right away.

"Don't go on the jungle gym, ok. You're too little and you might get stuck or get hurt. Ok?" Olivia nodded and squirmed to be put down. Addison put her down and instead of going to the jungle gym like she wanted to she ran to the slides. After playing for another twenty minutes or so she ran back to Addison and Amelia.

"I'm hungy," she said, climbing into Amelia's lap.

"Why don't we go get some lunch then," Addison suggested. Olivia nodded so they gathered their belongings and began to leave the park.

After eating lunch they decided to go ahead and go to the practice, thinking that Meredith and Derek would probably be done with their appointment by now. They hadn't been in the car for five minutes and when Addison looked in the back to see Olivia sound asleep in her car seat. It was about a thirty minute drive from where they were to the practice so they let her sleep and when they went to take her out of the car she stayed asleep, snuggling up in Amelia's arms. They walked into the lobby of the practice and found that Meredith and Derek were still in their appointment but several of the other doctors were milling around by the front desk.

"Have you been hiding your kid from us Amelia?" Cooper asked jokingly when he saw them.

"Very funny Cooper. She's my niece," she told them.

"Your niece? What's she doing here? Where are her parents?" Violet asked.

"In Naomi's office, we were just watching her for the morning," Addison said as Olivia continued to wake up.

"Mommy?" she mumbled quietly, lifting her head slightly from Amelia's shoulder.

"Mommy's in an appointment right now Olivia, she'll be done soon," Amelia told the three year old. Olivia nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes,

"Where are we?"

"This is where we work," Amelia told Olivia.

"I wanna play," Olivia said, not really caring where they were.

"We don't really have any toys sweetie," Addison said.

"I have some of Lucas's toys in my office," Violet offered, "She can play with those."

"Pleaseeee," Olivia begged, wanting to be allowed to play with the toys.

"Ok you can go," Amelia said, putting her on the floor. Olivia jumped up and down for a moment before jumping over to Violet,

"Tank you! I'm livia," she said, slipping her hand into Violet's.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Violet. We'll be in my office," she told the others as she walked off with Olivia. A few minutes later Meredith and Derek were led into the kitchen by Naomi where everyone else was.

"How'd it go?" Amelia asked when she saw them.

"It went well," Derek said.

"We'll get there," Naomi said reassuringly. They nodded and looked around,

"Where is Olivia?" Meredith asked.

"She's in Violet's office playing with Lucas's toys. I'll show you where it is," Amelia offered. When they reached Violet's office they stood in the doorway for a moment. Olivia was sitting on the floor with Violet and they were playing with dump trucks and army men. Olivia happened to glance up and see her parents,

"Momma! Daddy!" she cried, abandoning the toys on the floor and running over to her parents. Derek picked her up and gave her a kiss,

"Hey baby, did you have fun at the park?"

"Uh-huh! We swinged and slided and made sand castles and played tag and hide and seek!" she rambled, telling them about her day. Derek and Meredith smiled and listened patiently until she eventually stopped talking.

"Thanks for letting her play," Meredith said to Violet.

"It's no problem. My son is about a year older than her."

"Oh so you've got experience with kids then," Meredith said.

"A little, just what I know from Lucas. You guys were here to meet with Naomi right?"

"Yeah, we're hoping she can help us get another b-a-b-y," Derek said, spelling out the word baby. Violet nodded, figuring Olivia did not know what her parents were doing yet.

"Well good luck, I really hope it works out for you," she said politely.

"Thanks. Well we have to get going," Derek said.

"Of course, have a good day," Violet said, going to her desk while the others left. They went back into the kitchen to say goodbye to the others and confirm that they had another appointment with Naomi tomorrow before leaving for the day.

**Well, there you have it. Sorry for the awkward ending. Hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I will even take criticism if you have any…**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, so I know I am a horrible horrible person for taking soooo long to update. But if you lived my life it would take you forever to update also. Life has been incredibly busy lately. I've been working a ton and I was sick for a while, then I was working even more, and basically the holiday season is just super busy for me in general. BUT I have the last two week in December off work, so HOPEFULLY I will have more time to write and update more frequently! Oh, and I got a new laptop! Which I love, but I had to move all my files so that's taken me a while too…**

**SO now that I've bored you all, here is the latest chapter. It's basically filler, but I decided to skip over the details of their next appointment with Naomi because it was easier for me to write, sorry if this disappoints anyone. Also, please disregard season five of private practice, none of that has or will happen in this story.**

**ONE LAST IMPORTANT(ISH) NOTE… I am thinking about doing one shots about the holidays with Olivia, such as Halloween and thanksgiving, let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.**

**Enjoy!**

Meredith and Derek spent the rest of the day wandering around the city with Olivia while Addison and Amelia were still at work. After a busy day of appointments, park visits, and sightseeing Meredith and Derek were exhausted. Their daughter however was still going strong, she had taken a nap in the car and now they weren't looking forward to bath time. They walked into Addison's house and she instantly ran off upstairs looking for toys to play with. Meredith and Derek collapsed onto the couch next to each other.

"Even after three years, I'm still amazed that such a little human can have that much energy," Meredith said while yawning.

"And she just seems to get more energy the older she get. Maybe our second baby will be a little calmer and laid back. Olivia does seem to be a little more active than most kids her age," Derek agreed.

"Our second baby will be perfect," Meredith said, repeating what they had told each other multiple times. Before Derek could respond they heard a loud thud from above them. They looked at each other, panicked, and then ran up the stairs as fast as they could to check on their daughter. They found Olivia in the bedroom they had stayed in the night before. There was a chair pushed next to the bed and Olivia was right in the middle, jumping up and down with a sweatshirt tied around her neck and flapping behind her.

"Momma! Daddy!" She cried when she saw them, "I'm a super hero!" as she called out super hero she stretched her arms out in front of her and jumped from the bed, into the air. For a split second Meredith felt her heart stop as her daughter seemed to fly through the air. Then as soon as it seemed she had jumped she landed on the floor with a thump, much like the one they had heard only minutes before.

"Olivianna Grace, do not do that again," Meredith scolded. Olivia frowned; she knew it wasn't good when her momma used her full name.

"But I'm a super hero momma, super heroes gotta fly," she told Meredith.

"Well this super hero is just going to have to be a super hero that stays on the ground," Meredith told her.

"Noooo, I wanna fly!" Olivia whined. Derek spoke up,

"Well let's fly into the bath then." Olivia shook her head no and started to get on the bed again.

"Not dirty," she said shortly, trying hard to climb back up.

"I think you are," Derek said, grabbing her under the arms and throwing her into the air, causing her to laugh wildly, "c'mon kid, time for a bath." He carried the struggling toddler into the bathroom and undressed her while Meredith ran the water. Olivia usually loved taking baths, but there were times when she could be a complete monster about it. After undressing her Derek placed the wailing child into the tub. She continued to cry as her hair was washed, complaining of soap in her eyes even though Derek was extra careful not to get any in them. After what seemed like an hour but was really only about fifteen minutes, Olivia was in the bedroom with Meredith getting her pajamas on and Derek was still in the bathroom, changing his soaking clothes and cleaning up all the water that was on the floor. Once Olivia was dressed Meredith went into the bathroom to help Derek clean up the mess. While they were in there Olivia once again climbed onto the bed and began jumping. Meredith and Derek could hear her jumping on the bed again and walked back into the bedroom right as she jumped off the bed again. This time though, her cape, made from her bath towel, tangled in her foot, causing her to fall headfirst to the floor. Before either one of them could react Olivia's head had hit the nightstand and she was now laying on the floor sobbing again, this time they were sobs of pain. Derek quickly scooped her up off the floor and checked the cut on her head.

"She's gonna need stitches," Derek told Meredith as she grabbed the car keys, "she should be ok, but we'll have to get a scan done to make sure there is no swelling in the brain."

They quickly made their way to the car, Meredith sitting in the back trying to stop Olivia's crying. When they reached the hospital they were met outside by Amelia and Addison.

"What happened?" Amelia asked as Meredith sat Olivia on a bed.

"She was jumping on the bed, fell off and whacked her head on the side table. She needs stitches but she needs a CT also to check her brain," Derek said. They quickly went to work treating the little girl and about an hour later Olivia was asleep in the hospital bed, cut stitched up and a perfectly healthy brain.

For Meredith and Derek it had been the longest hour of their lives. With their medical background they knew that Olivia would likely be ok, however as parents they were worried that something would be wrong with their daughter that they could not fix. Thankfully they were able to get into CT quickly and once look at the scan assured them all that the three year old would be fine. They were currently sitting beside their daughter's bed, waiting for the doctor to come in and sign the papers to send them home. Normally the doctor would keep them overnight for observation, but because both Derek and Meredith were doctors themselves they were allowed to take her home.

"Well I just lost ten years from my life," Meredith said seriously.

"Tell me about it. I'm a world class neurosurgeon and I still freaked out at the thought that our daughter might be seriously injured. Just the cut on her head was bad enough."

"And we want another one of these," she said, gazing at Olivia lovingly. Derek laughed,

"Yepp, still want another one. I can't help it. Even the horribly scary moments are worth every second. What do you think our next baby will be like, anything like Olivia?"

"Maybe, Olivia seems to be pretty one of a kind though. I just hope that Naomi has some good news for us tomorrow," Meredith said as the doctor walked in. Amelia had wanted to be the doctor on the case but Charlotte would not let her due to the fact that Olivia was her niece. Instead the on call doctor had taken care of it just fine. The doctor had them sign a few necessary forms then they were able to leave. Derek picked Olivia up carefully; the little girl stirred a little then snuggled into her daddy's warm body and went back to sleeping soundly. They made their way out to the car and back to Addison's, Olivia never waking up once as she was carried into the house and put in bed. After they were sure that Olivia was settled in Meredith and Derek went downstairs where Addison was in the kitchen.

"Wine?" Addison offered, holding up the bottle from the counter.

"Yes," Meredith said gratefully, "Though I'm more of a tequila girl myself." Addison poured them both a glass of wine.

"Where's Amelia?" Derek asked.

"She got called into an emergency surgery for one of her patients." Derek and Meredith nodded in understanding, knowing what it was like. The three continued to talk for a while until they all retired to bed, exhausted from the long day.

A few days later Olivia, Meredith and Derek were on the beach outside Addison's house. They had their other appointment with Naomi the day before and were feeling very hopeful about the outcome. She had referred them to an excellent doctor in Seattle who could help them, but they planned on coming back to LA in a few months to meet with Naomi again. Today though was the warmest one since they had been there and they decided to let Olivia experience the Ocean for the first time. Meredith dressed her in her bathing suit and as soon as they hit the sand she took off running towards the water. She got as far in as her knees and froze before turning around and running back, throwing herself into Derek's legs.

"Hold me daddy," she begged. Derek smiled and picked her up, holding her tightly as they wadded into the cold water.

"Don't be scared baby girl, I'll keep you safe," he told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Derek's neck. He walked in up to his waist and let her get accustomed to the water, thankfully it was pretty calm today so they didn't have to worry about waves crashing into them. After a few minutes Olivia allowed Derek to put her into the water and let her swim around while he still held onto her. She laughed as she splashed and kicked around in the water, laughing even more when she managed to splash Meredith. After a little while the trio made their way up into the shallow water where Olivia could play around without having to be held by one of her parents. Meredith and Derek sat in the sand and watched as Olivia jumped over the waves gleefully. The little family spent the next few hours building sand castles and pretending to be mermaids, per Olivia's request, only leaving the beach when the sun began to set. They sat on the deck for a few more minutes, watching the sun disappear the rest of the way below the horizon then went in for dinner. Amelia and Addison joined them for dinner as it was their last night in LA, their plane left the next evening at noon, so they would not be able to spend much more time together. Olivia nearly fell asleep at the table while they were eating and didn't even argue as Meredith bathed her, washing the sand out of her hair.

"I don't understand how this much sand can get everywhere," she said to Derek as she pulled pajamas onto her half-awake toddler.

"Eh, I have no idea. I've never really been a fan of the beach and all the sand that comes along with it. Although today was pretty fun, Olivia seemed to love it."

"Yeah, she did. Did you have fun today baby?" she asked as Olivia lay down on the bed.

"Mmm-hmm, lots a fun," she said sleepily.

"Good, time to sleep now," Derek said, leaning down to give her a kiss, "Love you sweet girl."

"Love you too daddy, you too mommy"

"Love you Liv," Meredith answered as Olivia drifted off to dreamland. Meredith and Derek also got ready for bed themselves then quickly fell asleep.

The next day Addison and Amelia drove them to the airport. They were all feeling a little sad that they were leaving, but Meredith and Derek were also feeling anxious to get back to their work and friends.

"Have a safe flight, and call when you land in Seattle," Addison told them as she gave them all hugs, hugging Olivia a little longer.

"We will, thanks for letting us stay," Derek said. Meredith nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, it was great of you. Thank you."

"You guys have to come visit again soon," Amelia said, "Or maybe I'll come to you. I don't want to go too long without seeing my beautiful niece," she said, picking up Olivia and snuggling her close.

"Come visit anytime," Derek assured them. They exchanged their last goodbyes then went their separate ways, Amelia and Addison going to work and Derek, Meredith and Olivia out to the departure gates.

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought, or to yell at me for taking so long… or you know, if you have any ideas for me. THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, so I can't believe it seriously took me this long to update this story. I will be surprised if I actually have any readers left (fingers crossed that I do)! I'm super sorry for taking so long; I'm not even going to try to make excuses. I am however getting back into the swing of writing, so it definitely won't be so long between updates again! In fact, I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow (which really sucks!) but that means that you all may have another chapter to read by the end of the day.**

**So I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

Derek and Meredith sat on the couch in their living room, watching Olivia as she lay on the floor coloring a picture. They had come home from LA very confident that they would be pregnant soon, however three months had passed and they still had no baby. Naomi said they could try one more time and hopefully it would work. They had been greatly disappointed when it hadn't worked out and they weren't sure they could handle another let down. As a result of their nervousness they were putting off their next trip to LA. They couldn't wait much longer though and they were currently discussing when to go back.

"Meredith, we need to go by the end of the month. Naomi said that after that our chances decreased even more, to almost zero. We need to go soon," Derek told his wife quietly, not wanting their nosey daughter to overhear their conversation.

"I know," Meredith sighed, "I know we do. And I actually talked to Owen the other and he agreed to give us a few days off whenever we need it. So as long as we don't have any major surgeries scheduled then we can go soon," Meredith was cut off by her three year old jumping onto the couch,

"Where we going momma?" she asked as she forced her way in between her parents.

"We're going to go visit Aunt Amy again," Derek told Olivia, who's eyes lit up at the mention of her Aunt.

"Yay!" The three year old quickly jumped off the couch and darted towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked, slightly amused.

"To get ready," Olivia said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Derek and Meredith chuckled,

"We're not leaving right now baby, we have to wait a few days," Derek said. Olivia frowned,

"Why?"

"That's when our trip is."

"Oh, ok," Olivia thankfully accepted this and did not make a big deal about wanting to leave right away.

"And you know what?" Meredith asked her.

"What?" the three year old asked.

"It's bed time." Olivia's eyes went wide and filled with tears,

"No! No bed time," she whined as Derek walked over to pick her up.

"Yes bed time," He told her. Before he could get close enough she shot past him into the kitchen,

"I don't wanna sleep," She called as she ran. Meredith and Derek rolled their eyes; it was never fun when their daughter protested bed time. They both walked into the kitchen, Olivia was nowhere to be seen, but the pantry door was open a little. Derek quietly walked over, then opened the door quickly,

"Boo," he said calmly. He hadn't meant to scare Olivia, but she screamed anyway. And loudly.

"Daddy! You scared me!" she yelled at him while laughing. Derek smiled,

"Sorry baby girl, didn't mean to."

"It's ok daddy," Olivia told him, reaching her arms out to be picked up. Derek looked at Meredith, perplexed. Olivia had just been running from him, not wanting to go to bed, and now she was letting him carry her upstairs. Meredith shrugged in response; her daughter sure could be a mystery sometimes.

Finally, after two readings of Good Night Moon and one round of Dragon in a Wagon, Olivia was finally asleep, curled up in her bed and clutching her teddy bear. Meredith and Derek made their way back downstairs.

"So I'll call Naomi in the morning and hopefully we can leave in a few days," Derek said and Meredith nodded,

"That's fine. Olivia will be happy; I didn't realize she liked it there so much."

"Me either. Once you talk to Naomi we have to let Owen know so that he can get us the time off."

"Right, we will. But for now how about I take you upstairs and we can have some fun," he said, pulling Meredith in close to him before kissing her on the lips. She grinned and let Derek pull her upstairs.

Three days later Meredith, Derek, and Olivia were standing in the airport at baggage claim, waiting for their luggage. They were having a hard time concentrating on finding their luggage because Olivia was jumping around, looking for her Aunt. Meredith held on tightly to her hand, but when Olivia saw Amelia walking towards them she pulled her hand away and ran toward the woman.

"Aunt Amy!" She cried, throwing herself into her Aunt. Amelia grinned and picked up the toddler, hugging her tightly.

"Hey kiddo, did you miss me?" She asked, kissing her niece on the cheek. Olivia nodded exaggeratedly,

"Mmm-hmmm! Can we go to the park?" she asked hopefully, remembering her last visit.

"We'll see," Amelia told her as Meredith and Derek caught up.

"Olivianna don't you dare run off like that again, especially in a crowded place," Meredith scolded.

"Sorry momma," the three year old said, giving her mom the perfect puppy dog face. Meredith smiled at her,

"Just don't do it again." Olivia nodded and the group made their way out of the airport to Amelia's car. They went straight to the practice after arriving at the airport, making small talk along the way. Meredith and Derek hoped that Olivia would fall asleep on the forty five minute car ride seeing as she had not slept on the plane at all. Of course, the three year old was so excited about seeing her Aunt Amelia again and soon seeing her Aunt Addie that she could hardly sit still. The whole way she rambled on about whatever popped into her head, amusing the three adults in the car. It was amazing what a huge imagination she had already. By the time they arrived at the practice they had heard all about the tea party Olivia and Sofia had the day before and how she thought the color pink was the best color ever, much better than icky old blue. Grateful to have finally arrived they all climbed out of the car, Meredith opting to carry Olivia so that she wouldn't dart off through the parking garage. Once they got into the elevator Olivia squirmed to be put down and insisted on pushing the button for their floor.

"Which number?" she asked, starring at the button panel.

"Three," Amelia told her. Olivia smiled and reached up, having to stand on her tip toes to reach number three, and pushed the button. She smiled as the button lit up, oh the simple things that could make children happy. When the elevator reached their floor and the door opened Olivia shot out of it before any of the adults could stop her. Addison was standing at the counter in the lobby with her back to them and Olivia ran up behind her, crashing into her and wrapping her arms around the red heads legs. A little surprised, Addison looked down,

"Well look who it is, my favorite three year old," she said smiling, reaching down and picking Olivia up.

"Momma says we get to stay with you again!" she said excitedly, hugging Addison.

"That's right! Three whole days!"

"Yay!" she cheered as Meredith and Derek appeared with Amelia.

"Olivianna Grace Shepherd, what did I tell you in the airport?" Meredith asked. Olivia shrugged in response and said,

"I don't member momma."

"Oh I think you do. I'm pretty sure I told you never to run off like that again."

"Sorry momma," she said, sticking out her lower lip and looking pitiful, but never letting go of Addison.

"Do not do it again, or you're going to be in trouble. Understand?" Olivia nodded her head but before anyone could say anything else Naomi walked into the lobby,

"Hey guys, you ready to come on back?" she asked. Derek turned to Addison who spoke before he could,

"Go. I'll watch her," she said.

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Derek nodded and followed his wife, knowing that his daughter would be in good hands.

"So what do you want to do beautiful?" she asked, looking at the three year old in her arms.

"Hide n seek!" Olivia told her happily. Addison shrugged,

"Alright, you go hide in my office and I will count. It's that one right over there" she told the child, pointing to her office after she put her down. She figured Olivia would go straight for her office and be easy enough to find so she turned around and began to count. Really she was signing some papers and didn't see the toddler run in the opposite direction from her office.

Derek and Meredith were in with Naomi who was currently drawing blood from Meredith.

"So you've been keeping up with the new fertility treatments I gave you guys right?" she asked. They nodded,

"Yepp, every day," Meredith said.

"Great. And no problems I take it?"

"Nope, no side effects at all."

"Excellent. I'll just run this blood downstairs and be right back," she said as she left the room.

Meanwhile Addison was making her way into her office. She slowly checked under the desk and behind the couch, a little surprised when she didn't find Olivia. Taking a good look around the room she realized that Olivia was not currently in her office, and likely hadn't been at all.

"Great, I lost the kid," Addison said to herself as she left the office. She stopped in each doctor's office along the way, asking if they had seen the little girl, getting more worried each time someone told her no. Eventually she had Violet, Pete, Sheldon, and Amelia looking for the child in any place they could think of. They checked bathrooms and offices and conference rooms and still couldn't find her. Finally Cooper walked into one of the exam rooms and heard quiet talking coming from under the exam table. Looking under it he felt a sigh of relief to see the blonde child with her back to him. Somehow she had gotten ahold of a stethoscope and a stuffed teddy bear and was currently listening to its heartbeat. There were also several band aids stuck on various places and several tongue depressors on the ground. Cooper knelt down next to her,

"Hi there," he said, causing the little girl to turn around and smile at him.

"Hello," she said sweetly before turning back to the bear.

"You're Olivia, right?" he asked, a little surprised at being ignored.

"Mmm-hmm, what's your name?" she asked, now giving him her full attention.

"My names Cooper," he told her. She looked at him,

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yepp, I'm a kid doctor."

"Momma and daddy are doctors," she told him.

"I know." She looked at him in shock,

"Do you know my momma and daddy?" she asked.

"Not really. But I know you're Aunt Addison and Aunt Amelia." Olivia smiled at the mention of Addison,

"Me and Aunt Addie are playin hide n seek! I'm winnin!" she told him happily.

"Yeah I know. You kinda scared you're Aunt Addison, she hasn't been able to find you."

"Good!" Olivia said, causing Cooper to laugh a little. At least the kid understood the game, he thought, thinking of how many children told you where they were hiding.

"What are you doing under here anyway?"

"Playin doctor. Bear needed a surg'ry," she told him seriously.

"Oh no, what did he need surgery for?" he asked her seriously, playing along with her game.

"His heads messed up, I fixded it for him!"

"Well that was very nice of you, but what do you say we go find Addison so she doesn't have a heart attack," he suggested. Olivia had no idea what that meant, but allowed Cooper to pick her up off the floor and carry her out of the room. Addison nearly cried in relief when she saw Cooper holding Olivia,

"Oh thank God! Where was she?" she asked as she took the child from Cooper.

"Hiding under an exam table, playing doctor on a bear. Apparently he needed surgery."

"Right, makes perfect sense. Thanks Cooper, her parents would have killed me if I lost her."

"No problem, but you might want to find a different game to play," he suggested helpfully.

"Definitely," Addison said before walking away, taking Olivia to her office.

While half the practice was looking for their child, Meredith and Derek were talking to Naomi, who had come back with the blood test results.

"Alright, well I was going to put you on some more fertility treatments and try implantation tomorrow, but it doesn't look like I'm going to have to do that. You're already pregnant," she told them happily. Meredith and Derek starred at her in shock,

"Say that again," Meredith asked.

"You're pregnant Meredith."

**Hope you enjoyed! Any request about the future baby or anything? Just let me know **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright new chapter! So glad it didn't take me four months this time! I did write this in like two hours though and I have to be up in about four, so I kind of rushed through it. I just wanted you guys to have something to read, and I don't think it's too bad, pretty good if you ask me (not that I'm biased or anything) But like I said I have to be up in nearly five hours to get ready for church :/ so I'm posting this for you guys and then heading to bed. Hope everyone had a good Easter!**

Meredith and Derek starred at Naomi in shock as they tried to processes what she had just said.

"I'm sorry, did you say pregnant?" Derek asked for both of them. Naomi nodded,

"Yes, according to the blood tests you are. We can go ahead and do an ultrasound and see how far along you are," Naomi suggested. Meredith and Derek nodded, still in shock. They went through the process of preparing for the ultrasound and eventually Naomi pointed to a corner of the screen,

"See, there's your baby," she said smiling. Meredith and Derek starred at the screen and Naomi turned the sound on so the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Meredith gasped,

"Oh my god," she whispered, "That's our baby." She could hardly believe it. Olivia had been a surprise, but this baby was even more of one and hearing the tiny heartbeat fill the room had caused tears to come to her eyes. Naomi let them listen to the heartbeat and watch the screen for a few more minutes before she started talking again.

"So obviously we don't really need to do anything from this point. The heartbeat sounds good and looks about the right size. So as long as you check in with your OB back in Seattle then you should be good," she told the two, who were smiling happily, "Congratulations you two," She said sincerely. They went through the rest of the appointment rather quickly and soon they were walking out of Naomi's office.

"Can you believe it?" Meredith asked Derek. They were standing in the hallway, just taking a moment to take in the news they had just received.

"It's amazing," Derek agreed, "So amazing. I love you." He pulled Meredith into him and kissed her on the lips. The two only broke apart when they heard Amelia,

"So I take it, it went well then," she said.

"It sure did. You're going to be an Aunt again soon," Derek told her.

"What! You're already pregnant? This is so great!" she hugged her brother and sister-in-law, "You're going to name this one after me right?" she asked seriously. Meredith laughed.

"What if it's a boy?" Derek asked. Amelia looked at him as if he were crazy and repeated,

"So you're gonna name this one after me, right?"

"Sure Amelia, we will name our son after you," Meredith said, humoring the younger woman. Amelia grinned,

"Excellent. Now if you will excuse me I have a patient to see," she said, walking off. Derek shook his head at his younger sister, who was telling everyone she passed that she was going to be an Aunt again,

"C'mon, let's go find Liv," he said, wrapping his arm around Meredith and heading towards Addison's office. When they walked in Addison was sitting at her desk doing paperwork and Olivia was kneeling on the floor next to the coffee table, coloring a picture.

"Hey guys," Meredith said, announcing their presence in the office. Olivia's head shot up when she heard her parents,

"Momma! Daddy! Look! I drawed you a picture!" she said proudly, jumping up off the floor and running over to the adults to show them the picture. Meredith and Derek looked at the three stick people that were obviously supposed to be them, and then their attention was drawn to the shape that was next to Olivia.

"What's that supposed to be baby?" Derek asked, kneeling down next to his daughter.

"Our dog," Olivia said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Addison laughed and Meredith and Derek looked at each other. Olivia had expressed interest in wanting a dog before, ever since she had been allowed to play with one they had passed while walking in the park, but they didn't necessarily have plans to get one.

"What makes you think we're getting a dog sweetie?" Meredith asked.

"Cuz I want one. It's my birthday soon!" she told them hopefully.

"We will see Olivia. But for right now how about we get out of Aunt Addison's hair and take you to the beach."

"Yeah! Bye Aunt Addie!" she said excitedly, running over to give her Aunt a kiss and then running back for the door. Derek caught her before she could leave the office and swung her up onto his shoulders,

"You have to stop running everywhere kid," he told her, "Thanks for watching her Addison."

"No problem, see you guys tonight," she said as they left the office. Since it was still early and much warmer than the last time they were there they went back to Addison's house and changed into bathing suits then hit the beach. Olivia played hard for a few hours before she started to get tired and they made their way back inside. After a quick dinner and bath Olivia was tucked into bed and Meredith and Derek were sitting on the deck with Amelia and Addison catching up on everything.

"So how are you going to tell Olivia about the baby?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, she's so used to being the center of attention and being the only child that we're not really sure how she's going to take having a sibling," Meredith told them.

"And she's never mentioned wanting a brother or sister," Derek added.

"Well, she could either love the idea or hate the idea. Honestly, I can see her hating the idea," Amelia said. Derek, Addison, and Meredith nodded in agreement.

"She loves being the center of attention; obviously a baby is going to change that," Derek said. Meredith sighed,

"This is going to be interesting. I don't want to think about it right now. Are you guys coming up to Seattle for her birthday? She would love it if you were there," she said, changing the subject.

"Of course we will, Can't miss my niece turning four!" Amelia said.

"I can't believe she's turning four," Derek said, putting his head in his hands.

"Your baby's growing up," Amelia lamented.

"And going crazy. Did she tell you about hide n seek earlier?" Addison asked. Meredith and Derek said no, so Addison recounted the events of the game, causing them all to laugh.

"Yeah, she's not allowed to play it at home because she tends to wander off, just like she did for you," Meredith told her, "She's gone a little crazy lately. It seems like she has twice the energy now than she did last week. It's tiring!"

"You sure do have your hands full," Addison said, "Are you sure you want another one?" She asked jokingly. Derek laughed,

"We're hoping that this one will be a little calmer and quieter. Don't get me wrong, I love Olivia and all of her craziness more than anything, but a quiet child would be nice too."

"Well maybe you'll get lucky," Amelia said. The rest of them agreed and they spent the rest of the night discussing whatever popped into their head before retiring to bed, getting ready for the next day.

**Any thoughts on this new baby? Boy or Girl? Names? I'll take anything! Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Happy Easter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, so this chapter is mainly fluff, as is much of this story, so I hope you like it. I would just like to say that I have never been to Disney Land; I have been to Disney World, but not Disney Land. So if I got something wrong about the park don't get too upset. Most of my descriptions were very general and so nothing major should stand out. Hope you enjoy.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

The next morning Meredith and Derek were awake before their three year old daughter, which gave them time to prepare for the day ahead of them. They were currently standing in Addison's kitchen, packing snacks and drinks into a small backpack. As they quietly discussed their day they heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning around they saw Amelia standing on the bottom step, holding her niece, who was snuggled against her. As soon as she saw her parents though Olivia reached out for her father and Derek gladly lifted her into his arms. Despite the fact that the three year old was frequently awake by six she loved to snuggle when she first woke up. It didn't really matter to her who it was, but if one of her parents was around she went straight to them.

"Good morning beautiful," he said softly, kissing her head and she snuggled into him.

"Mornin daddy," she mumbled back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mmm-hmm. Daddy, I'm hungry," she said, wiggling down from his arms.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Meredith asked her daughter.

"Puffs," she said, pointing to the box of cocoa puff on the counter before climbing up on one of the bar stools. Meredith poured the cereal and some milk into a bowl and set it in front of her daughter. It was quiet for a few minutes while Olivia ate. You would think the child hadn't eaten for months the way she shoveled the cereal in her mouth.

"So do you guys have everything we need for the day?" Amelia asked her brother and sister in law. Derek answered,

"Yepp, we have everything we need to spend the day at Disney Land," he said loud enough for Olivia to hear. The three year old froze, and then whipped around in her chair to look at the three adults in the room.

"We're going to Disney Land?" she asked excitedly. When her parents nodded she jumped up on her chair and began doing a happy dance.

"We're not going to go anywhere today if you don't sit your butt down right this second," Meredith threatened. Olivia's eyes went wide and she quickly sat down on the seat, "You don't stand on the furniture Olivia."

"Okay momma. Can we still go?"

"Yes we can," Meredith told her. Olivia smiled and this time jumped down from the stool and ran over to her parents,

"Are we gonna see rella?" she asked. She couldn't quite say Cinderella without jumbling it yet.

"Maybe we will," Derek said. Olivia looked at her Aunt.

"Are you comin?"

"OF course I am. I love Disney Land!" Amelia told her niece who grinned in response. Olivia had been with Sofia and Mark one day and Mark had turned on Cinderella to keep the girls occupied while he got some work done. Ever since Olivia had been in love with the Disney Princess's, but Cinderella was her favorite because she looked like her. A few days after seeing the movie she had seen a commercial for Disney Land on TV and quickly realized this was where the princess's 'lived'. From that point onward she was begging her parents to take her to Disney Land and this trip had seemed like the perfect time to take her.

Olivia went upstairs with Meredith to get dressed while Derek and Amelia made sure they had everything they needed. Olivia sat patiently on the bed while Meredith pulled out clothes for her to wear.

"I have a surprise for you Liv," she told her daughter, who instantly perked up.

"What?" she asked excitedly. Meredith pulled out a Cinderella dress from the closet and her daughter gasped, "It's rellas dress!"

"It's your dress," Meredith told her. Olivia grinned and let Meredith pull the Cinderella dress on then proceeded to actually sit still and allowed Meredith to brush her long blonde hair and put it up. Lexie had actually bought the dress when she found out they were going to Disney Land and there were matching shoes to go with it, however Meredith figured they would not want to listen to the little girl complain about her feet hurting and had conveniently forgotten them in Seattle. Instead she pulled out a pair of sandals that she knew Olivia liked and wouldn't complain about and slipped those on her feet.

When she was all dressed she skipped ahead of Meredith and down the stairs, running over to wear her father and Aunt were waiting.

"Well look Derek, it's Cinderella," Amelia exclaimed, pretending she couldn't tell it was her niece.

"Wow, I can't believe Cinderella is here," Derek played along. Olivia put her hands on her hips,

"It's just me!" She told them, laughing at their silliness. Derek squinted a little,

"OH you're right. It is you," he said, picking his daughter up, "You ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Well let's go then," he said as they all made their way to the car.

During the ride to the theme park Olivia could hardly sit still. She was so excited about getting to go to Disney Land that there was no calming her down. When they finally parked the car she impatiently waited for her parents and aunt to unload everything from the car before they finally unbuckled her car seat. She quickly grabbed Amelia's hand and began pulling her in the direction everyone else was walking.

"C'mon!" she whined. The adults simply laughed and began walking toward the entrance. After waiting in line to pick up their tickets they were finally able to make their way into the park. Olivia was jumping around, trying to get a view of any one of the princesses through the crowd of people.

"Daddy, where are the princesses?" she asked.

"I don't think they're out right now Liv. Why don't we go do some rides or something and then we can see them later, ok?" Olivia frowned for a second but then nodded her head.

"Ok," she agreed. The adults sighed, happy that the toddler had not thrown a fit about not getting to see a princess right away. They made their way down Main Street and Olivia soon gasped at the sight in front of her, "It's a castle!" she said excitedly, her eyes wide with amazement as she stared at the castle in front of her, "Can we go in it?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure we can," Meredith said. Olivia grinned and began skipping toward the castle. As they walked through the castle the adults couldn't help but smile at Olivia's marvel of her surroundings. The look on her face told them that it was definitely worth the trip here. After exploring the castle as much as they could the group made their way to various rides, including Peter Pan, Winnie the Pooh, and Finding Nemo. They were walking off the last ride when Olivia saw Mickey and Minnie mouse greeting guests.

"Momma! I wanna see Minnie!" the three year old begged. They made their way over and waited their turn, Olivia a little impatient but waiting politely. When it was finally her turn the little girl ran up to Minnie and gave her a big hug. Once pictures had been taken with Minnie and Mickey she said her goodbyes and they moved on. They rode a few more rides before stopping for lunch and after lunch they hopped on the train that would take them for a ride around the park. As they rode Olivia snuggled into Derek and quickly fell asleep. Not minding the break from the lines and walking they stayed on the train for several loops around the park. Only about an hour later Olivia woke up and was ready to go again. This time they were standing in line to see the princesses and Olivia couldn't stop moving.

"I wanna see 'rella!" she told her parents and Aunt.

"Yes, we know dear," Derek said, "it will be our turn soon." A few minutes later they were at the front of the line and finally let into the room. Olivia had been excited before, but now she was downright thrilled to be in the same room as several of the Disney princesses, including Cinderella. When she was allowed to go see Cinderella she skipped over to the woman who kneeled down to talk to her,

"Hello there sweetie, what's your name?"

"Livia," she said brightly, "My dress is like yours!"

"Yes it is Olivia, you look very pretty."

"Thank you, momma says I'm the prettiest thing she's ever seen," Olivia said seriously.

"Well, I think you're momma may be right," 'Cinderella' told her, causing Olivia to grin. They talked a moment longer then took the pictures before moving onto the other princesses. As they were walking out Olivia turned to her family,

"Cinderella thinks I'm pretty!" she said excitedly.

"Wow, that's awesome Liv!" Amelia said.

"Well you are beautiful," Derek agreed. After seeing the princesses they went on a few more rides then settled in along the sidewalk, picking a nice place to watch a parade from. Once the parade was over they could tell that Olivia was getting tired,

"Ok, just a few more rides, alright Olivia?" Derek asked as he picked her up and hugged her. Olivia nodded,

"I wanna go on the tea cups!" she said excitedly. She had seen them earlier in the day, but the line had been far too long to wait in with the impatient child. Deciding it would probably be better by now they went ahead and go in line. Olivia watched while they were waiting as the others made their tea cups spin faster and faster, "Can we spin?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure we can, a little bit," Meredith told her.

"Yay!" They loaded on the tea cup and as the ride started Derek began turning the wheel in the middle, making the cup spin around a little, "Faster daddy!" she yelled and Derek spun the wheel a little faster. When the ride stopped Olivia could hardly walk straight, "That was fun," she said while giggling.

A few more rides were rode then they watched the fireworks before heading home. It had been a long day and as soon as the excitement of the fireworks were over Olivia had drifted off to sleep in Derek's arms. As they exited the park and drove home Olivia stayed asleep, never stirring as she was carried inside and upstairs by Meredith while Derek and Amelia joined Addison in the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Addison asked.

"It was amazing. Olivia had a great time," Derek told her, "She got to see Cinderella, and she called Olivia pretty, so that basically made her day." Addison smiled,

"Aw, how sweet," she said, wishing she hadn't had to work and could have gone with.

"Yeah, it was really fun. But I'm going to go up to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning," he said, heading up the stairs. Walking into the bedroom her found his daughter already changed into pajamas and sound asleep on the bed and his wife was in the middle of pulling on a t-shirt to sleep in. The two of them climbed into bed,

"I'm glad we went today," Meredith said.

"Me too, it was perfect," Derek agreed.

"Now we will just have to come back after this one is born," Meredith put her hand on her flat stomach.

"We definitely will," Derek said, kissing his wife, "Goodnight, I love you," then he moved down to her stomach, "And I love you too baby," he said while kissing the t-shirt that covered her skin. The two of them closed their eyes, holding each other close and thinking about the perfect family they were blessed with.

**Fluffy enough for you? I could have written more, but it was getting a little long, so I held back.  
>When you guys review, can you let me know if you like the way this story is going? Please. Meaning, do you like the fluffiness, or should I throw some drama in there? OR what? Let me know if you have any ideas? Thanks!<strong>


End file.
